


Locked Out Of Heaven - (Angels and Demons AU)

by paintedskullfairy



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Adventure, Angels and Demons AU, Different Dimensions AU, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedskullfairy/pseuds/paintedskullfairy
Summary: In a universe where humans are unaware of the presence of Angels and Demons amongst them, can one Arc Angel create newfound peace between the light and dark? An adventure bursting with angelic smiles, demonic laughs and love – because after all, everyone deserves to be loved.





	1. Prologue

"Humanity may believe it has been around for eternity, although modern humans have only come into existence within the last 200,000 years. They continue to be blissfully unaware of the alternative planes that watch over and influence their actions. The light orientated Angel plane and the Demonic, dark based plane.

Considering how different the creatures are, the way they operate is intriguing. Both creatures have different 'classes', an established hierarchy one could say. The angels are governed over by the Higher Arc Angel, an elite arc angel of noble blood. As I write this, the current Higher Arc Angel will soon be reaching 10,000 years in age, and thus shall soon pass the commanding role to his offspring. It has come to my attention that the new Higher Arc Angel will be female, the first woman to take command since ancient times.

The Demonic plane has similar structure, but the whereas Angels rarely mix outside of their classes, the Demon Lord currently overseeing his subjects prefers an alternative means. It appears he encourages the intermingle of classes.

The rift between the two planes continues to grow everyday. Angel and Demon operatives who reside on the mortal plane live in fear of one another. They continue their work regardless. Angels continue to spread 'light matter'; love, joy, hope. While Demons keep the balance by spreading around 'dark matter', hate, disdain, despair.  
  
However, I recall a time where the planes lived not only in peace, but as one. That was a time of true tranquillity. But it all came to a devastating end when the Plane War occurred.

The creatures lost sight of the true meaning of their existence, they lost understanding of the balance they must obtain. Both are to blame, both lost loved ones, even those of noble blood on both sides.

It was when witnessing the outcome of the destruction I decided to craft a device that could, in theory, reunite the planes. A device so powerful that nothing could stop it. Never did I attempt this feat, as I have always believed the balance will realign itself. I also feared for the mortal plane, and how the device could affect them. This is why it is hidden away, so that it could never fall into wrong hands. 

As I have been recording this information, I have heard numerous whispers and rumours while on my travels that support my hypothesis about the balance. It appears the upcoming Higher Arc Angel has travelled to the mortal plane. She is said to be rebellious and idealistic. A different set of views and beliefs compared to those of her predecessors. This could make things interesting. 

Yes, this could be the start of something strange and magical indeed."

***

The Imp smiled to himself as he finished writing the text and placed the quill, back in its holder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go!  
> This is my first ever fanfic (finally plucked up enough courage to write/upload it.)  
> I've got a chunk of the story done, so I will be gradually uploading that.  
> I hope you enjoy!


	2. Wise Men Say

BEEP BEEP BEEP 

Marianne's eyes darted open and with quick reflexes she proceeded to karate chop the alarm clock. 

She struggled to get to sleep last night, or had it been this morning?

Marianne turned over, wrapping her duvet around herself and thought about the dream she had. She could barely remember the war since she was only a child at the time but scenes of fire were still etched in her mind.  

She jumped as the alarm started beeping again and with a groan crawled out of bed. Working with only 3 hours sleep was going to bring new meaning to the term 'fun'.  

While stretching, she wondered how a human could function on such minimal sleep. Marianne could barely manage, but then again she wasn't human. 

She was an Angel. 

After making a fresh cup of coffee, she sat and looked out of her apartment window. The world had been awake for a while now, people rushing around down below. She thought it ironic how they had no clue that an Angel was literally watching over them. 

She finished her coffee and got ready for work. As she was pulled on her boots her phone vibrated, a text from her sister Dawn. 

_:Hurry up and get here! I've made so much coffee!!! Xx:_  

Marianne smirked, Dawn may be the younger sister, but the way she tried to look after her was adorable. Dawn really was an angel. 

In both the literal and physical sense.

 

  ***   
 

"MARIANNE!"  

Marianne barely had time to cry out as Dawn's delicate arms wrapped tightly around her, she tried to keep her balance and not fall over in the middle of the street. 

"How are you this fine morning?" Dawn sung, releasing Marianne from her hug but still had a grip on her shoulders.  

"Dawn has anyone ever told you that you are _insane_?" Marianne smirked, "I don't know how anyone can be so chipper this early." 

"Oh Marianne," Dawn remarked rolling her eyes, "It's 8:00am, that’s not early at all besides you know why I'm optimistic, it's my job." 

"Technically Dawn, your job is being a florist." 

"Technically" Dawn imitated, "I am an angel sent to deliver LOOOOVE TO THE WOOORLLLDD."  

It was Marianne's turn to roll her eyes. Dawn was the perfect angel in both looks and personality, annoyingly. Thankfully, she never fretted about her sister blowing their covers. Her sister was ditsy but not stupid. 

Ignoring Marianne's lack of reply Dawn continued, "Anyway, are you still okay to close up tonight? Me and Sunny have some business to attend to."  

Sunny was their best friend, always had been although for most of their lives it had been a secret.

Where Marianne and her sister were Arc Angels, Sunny was a cherub. She recalled how when Sunny first came to earth and saw human's depiction of cherubs he couldn't help but laugh. He was small yes, but didn't look like a baby. He was a grown man, in humans terms. With freckles splashed across his dark cheeks and his unruly brown hair adding an extra few inches to his height. He also remarked how he had never gone out in diapers. 

"Yeah no problemo." Marianne replied, moving a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.

While spending time on Earth Sunny and Dawn would from time to time preform their angelic duties. Marianne remembered when Dawn first left for the mortal plane. It was challenging enough to live amongst humans, so Marianne was grateful Sunny had accompanied her. Much to her fathers annoyance. Dawn and Marianne's father, the current High Arc Angel was not pleased with the arrangement, since he felt it was inappropriate for his youngest daughter to not only socialise with 'lower class Angels' but also practically live with one. 

Dawn had begged and pleaded for ages, and somehow she pulled it off.

Unlike Marianne who was welcomed to go to Earth after the ruckus she caused. 

The treatment between Angels always pissed Marianne off. Sunny may not of been an Arc Angel but that didn’t mean he shouldn’t be valued. He was incredible at his job and was constantly spreading joy wherever he went. 

That and he never failed to make Dawn smile. 

"Oh!" Dawn said, reigning Marianne's attention back to her, "I almost forgot, I put some new flower arrangements out the front for Valentines day, _please_ have a look and see what you think!"  

"Dawn you know that I-" But Marianne was cut off as Dawn darted inside her shop, the door closing behind her. 

Marianne sighed and took a step back to observe the flowers. The arrangement was so colourful, and some of the flowers had been arranged to form hearts. Marianne could only think that she was thankful that she didn't suffer from hay fever. 

Although Marianne disliked everything love related, she had to admit her sister did work hard. She let her eyes wonder over to the sign that hung above the door. 

**SUNRISE** **– FLOWER SHOP AND CAFÉ**  

When Dawn had first come to Earth, she planned with Sunny to obtain jobs that helped them with their goals of spreading love and joy. After weeks of searching, they simply decided that they should just open up their own business. Luck was on their side after all, they were Angels.  

Originally Marianne wasn't sure how food and flowers went together, but somehow the happy pair made it work. 

When Marianne stepped inside the Sunrise she was hit with the smell of baked goods and fresh flowers. 

"What did you think?" Dawn beamed from behind the counter where she was fixing up a vase of daisies.  

"It was, uh... l-lovely."   
  
Dawn smiled and the roomed seemed to glow. She was the perfect candidate for an Angel what with her golden curls, blue eyes and constant positive nature. Marianne on the other hand felt less so, her dark hair was a constant mess and her eyes glowed like fossilised amber. That and she could punch anyone into next year if they pissed her off.  

Dawn resumed her arranging as Marianne slipped on an apron. She hadn't thought she'd stick around working with Dawn and Sunny, but it took her mind off what she _was_ supposed to be doing as well as being able to keep watch over her younger sister and her friend.  

"Hey there Marianne!"  A lower chipper voice chimed.  

"Hi Sunny, you alright?" He was carrying a tray of cookies, and was already covered in flour.  

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Hey you still okay for tonight? I know it's a lot to ask."  

"I already told Dawn it wasn't an issue, besides it is literally locking up. What are you guys up to anyway?"  

Marianne regretted asking in case it _wasn’t_ work related. Sunny and Dawn were close, they practically seemed infatuated with each other. She hoped that their lack of telling each other their feelings wasn't out of fear of what her father would say. Once she was the High Arc Angel things would certainly change. 

"It's work related," Sunny replied defensively, "with Valentines approaching we have far more work to do."  

It was understandable, human holidays were the times Angels work load doubled. Since Sunny was a cherub his main role was to spread love across the human race. What made him so good for his role was that he never forced it, he nurtured it, cared for it like Dawn does for her flowers.  

So for him Valentines was the most important time of the year. Dawn on the other hand like Marianne, was an Arc Angel. Their roles were slightly different, especially since they were of noble blood too. An Arc Angel is primarily a peacekeeper and light protector. Dawn had come to the mortal plane to learn and do her part. 

Marianne on the other hand wasn't too fussed, especially since she found herself having a ban on love. 

She was sent to Earth for completely different reasons compared to Dawn. Dawn came here on a mission, to learn and observe, where Marianne had come to escape. The Angel plane became to much for her to handle, especially after Roland.  

Marianne's fists clenched at the thought. She shook her head in an attempt to erase it. 

 "Yeah, I understand. You sure you, er, don't need a hand?" Sunny grimaced. He was well aware of Marianne's ban on love. It didn't leave her as the best candidate to spread it around. 

She saw his awkward expression and laughed, "I'm only messing with you Sunny." 

He muttered a sigh of relief as he started to display the baked cookies. "You got a weird sense of humour, you know that right?" 

 

***   
 

The day rolled by without any hiccups, it was middle of the afternoon and Marianne was covered in flour with the odd petals in her hair. Although she helped her sister and Sunny out wherever she could, the two co-owners of the Sunrise felt obliged to employ some human workers.

Pare was a recently unemployed chef when Sunny just _happened_ to bump into him. He had already possessed knowledge of how to cook most food served at the café from his previous job, so combined with Sunny teaching him about baking he became the perfect addition.

Elizabeth was the other employee, although everyone just called her Lizzie. She came to the Sunrise looking for part-time job while she finished her business management degree and somehow ended up staying.  

"Hey Marianne," Lizzie called while trying to balance several plates "Could you please help the lady who has just arrived? Dawn's busy out back." 

"Sure, no problem Lizzie." Marianne replied, realising her sister was probably getting ready to do some Angel side work.

She passed through the café section of the Sunrise and into the flower shop. A small woman was by the counter and all Marianne could see from the back of her was frizzy red hair and a long green dress that just hung above the floor.  

"Hi, welcome to the Sunr-" 

"Hello my dear!" The woman beamed as she turned around, showing her teeth.

"My, my you are a pretty thing aren't you. Do you run this place?"

She gestured around the flower shop and towards the café. Taken aback by her remark, Marianne smiled slightly awkwardly.

"That would be my sister, I just help out with odd jobs."  

"Ah, I see. Anyway I'm here to get some pretty flowers. My boy is so dismal I hope they'll lighten him up."

Marianne liked the woman's honesty, she was positive that most people brought flowers just to say sorry. It was refreshing to hear another reason.

"Erm, sure what colours were you thinking of?" 

"If it were up to me I'd pick the rainbow, but he doesn't do colour." The woman rolled her eyes in a joking manner. "Got any ideas?" 

Marianne hated all things love, but flowers didn't necessarily have to symbolise that. It was that thought that kept her from destroying all the flowers in the shop after all. That and Dawn would cry. 

"Hmm, well how about-" Marianne turned around and skimmed the wall of flowers behind her. Whenever in doubt she always went with her favourite flower. It was this flower that her mother used as a nickname for her, it was also the same one Marianne had left on her grave. 

She picked up a bundle, turned around and laid them on the counter. 

"Ooh my! These are lovely, what are they called?" 

Marianne smiled, "These are Primula vulgaris or better known as primroses." 

*** 

 

Marianne had served the woman who left even happier then when she arrived. She yawned as she thought about how the woman and Dawn would of got along. Then again, Dawn had the ability to get along with anyone. Marianne looked down at her watch. Sunny and Dawn would of probably left by now. Marianne sighed, there still was a few more hours until closing. 

The rest of the shift passed by and it wasn't long before Marianne was saying goodnight to Pare and Lizzie. She locked up the Sunrise and headed to the back office where she slumped into the chair behind Dawn's desk and pulled out her phone. Dawn had sent a text just to let Marianne know they would be busy throughout the night, so to ring her in the morning and enjoy her weekend. Marianne closed her phone and felt her eyelids slowly grow heavier. 

 

*** 

"Argh!" Marianne cried as she jerked herself awake.

Feeling disorientated she pulled out her phone. The digital clock read 10:45pm. 

"Shit." She muttered under her breath, she wasn't supposed to fall asleep here, goddammit. She rubbed her eyes, pulled off her apron and stuffed her arms inside her leather jacket.  

 

The streets were moonlit and pretty much empty. Music filled up Marianne's ears, she started to wonder about what she would do on the weekend.

It had been a while since she had left the Sunrise, and while she walked along a partially dimmed street someone bumped into her.

She pulled her headphones out of her ears just as a hand grabbed at the collar of her jacket.  

"Hey what do you think you're-" Marianne said as a punch hit the side of her face. She stumbled but didn't fall. Was she seriously getting mugged? Oh, they picked the wrong girl to mess with. She took a moment to stable herself, then slammed her fist into the side of her attacker. 

Startled that she started to defend herself the attacker let go slightly of her jacket, but not fully. 

Taking advantage of the loosened grip Marianne punched again, this time aiming for the attackers face. She couldn't see who it was, it was too dark and their hood was up.

Her fist collided with what felt like a nose and the attacker staggered back. 

She didn't want to run, not without showing this jerk a lesson. She may of looked like an ordinary woman, but she was an Angel. Even if Angels were strongly against punching people until their noses broke. 

It was when Marianne was readying herself for a second round that her eyes went wide as she saw what the attacker pulled out.  

A switchblade. 

She could take him, even if she didn't fancy getting stabbed. Not that it would have been fatal. 

 

"I would think twice before you use that." A cold voice echoed behind her.

Against her better judgement Marianne turned around and was met by two piercing blue eyes. 


	3. I've Been There

The attacker glared at the newcomer in the confrontation, then turned their attention back towards Marianne who had now turned herself around and was practically snarling. With the sense of being possibly outnumbered, the attacker pocketed the knife and sprinted off.  

"You bastard!" Marianne snarled but as she started to give chase a gloved hand curled around her wrist. 

"Whoever they are, they aren't worth it." The low voice growled.  

"Hey! Get off, I can take care of myself!" Marianne spat, knocking his hand away. 

Her legs didn't move however, her feet were transfixed to the spot where she stood. A twinge of guilt started to grow inside her, whoever this person was they did just help her. She couldn’t ignore that.   
   
With an eyebrow raised, the stranger held up his hands in a mocking gesture. "Alright tough girl." 

"No, I- I'm sorry. It's just-" Marianne sputtered, good lord she was making an idiot of herself. The adrenaline had started to leave her body and it was leaving her feeling dizzy and nauseated. Noticing her heavy breathing, the stranger curled an arm around her to support her.   

"Are you all right?" The voice asked, his accent thick but soothing.    

"I'm fine, just you know... was just attacked so, yeah that was a thing." Marianne nervously chuckled and looked up into the eyes of the stranger.  

The moonlight and the odd streetlamp illuminated their faces, and Marianne could see some of his defining features. The sharp nose, the odd scars that decorated his face and those eyes. Marianne inhaled as she just stared into them.   

Realising she was just looking at him, the stranger cleared his throat. "Alright, alright. You probably want to get going, but I can't leave you after what just happened. So, err, let me get you a cab or something.." He trailed off as he started to glance around him.  

"Oh," Marianne said, coming to her senses. "It's honestly no trouble at all-" 

The sound of a taxi pulling up beside them cut her off.  

"Really, I mean it's fine I just-" Marianne stopped when she saw that the stranger had not only already paid the driver but was also holding the door open for her. Random acts of kindness was supposed to be her thing, it was nice to see that humans could be so considerate towards one another. 

"Thank you" she said, her voice low. She meant it, this stranger did her a favour – and she didn't even know his name!  

Without thinking Marianne blurted out the question.  

The stranger hesitated at first, as if he was thinking it over. "Logan King." He replied. 

 

*** 

 

Marianne made her way into the apartment and slumped on the bed. Even though she had fallen asleep in the office, she was exhausted. She drifted off thinking of dark alleyways and blue eyes.  

Hours later the persistent ringing of her phone sharply woke her up. 

Marianne roared as she patted around searching for her phone. She was still half asleep when she answered. 

"Hello?" She asked, her tone heavy and groggy from sleep.  

"Marianne! It's the middle of the afternoon and I haven't hear from you which is _totally_ weird because you always check up on me after work and-" 

"Dawn, I've only just woke up." 

Marianne heard a gasp down the line. "Only just waking up?!" Dawn repeated, it was clear her voice was mixed with concern and annoyance. "How can you waste the day like that Mari-"  

"I just had a bad night Dawn." Marianne snapped. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and checked the alarm clock she had forgotten to set. Dawn was right, it was the afternoon. 

"Hmm, okay. We were on our way over anyway." Dawn replied and hung up before Marianne even had the chance to respond.   

 

Marianne pulled herself out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. She was making her second cup of coffee when there was a series of knocks on the door. As Marianne opened it her sister flew at her. Her embrace was quick as she then let herself into the apartment, Sunny following close behind. 

"Dawn, you don't need to knock, you have a key." 

"It's polite. Besides you could have been naked. Or had a guy round. Or both!" She giggled. 

"Ew, Dawn don't speak like that, you are too young for all that." 

"Marianne, I was alive when there were Romans." 

"Don't get sassy with me, that's my shtick." 

Sunny shook his head at the sisters and sat down. "What's up Marianne?" He asked. 

Sunny was well aware of Marianne's common nightmares that reminded her of the Plane War, after all he had them too. Just not on the scale Marianne did, losing her mother had caused the added horror.

Marianne was thankful that Sunny never asked her about them bluntly, especially when Dawn was around. She was so young at the time, she couldn't remember it, thankfully.

As Marianne told them about the events that unfolded last night, Dawn's eyes widened in shock.  

"Damn Marianne I'm sorry." Sunny said, he looked so angry at himself. "I should of stayed to lock up." 

Dawn reached out and squeezed his hand and a slight smile replaced the concern on his face. 

"Sunny it's no ones fault. Bad things happen after all, we of all people should know that." Marianne said, feeling bad for Sunny.

The mention of 'bad things' caused Dawn to whip around and face her sister.

"Do you, do you think it was a demon who attacked you?" Her voice was small and sounded almost like whimpering.  

"I highly doubt it Dawn," Marianne said as she took her sister hand in an attempt to calm her. "We've been here for years and in all that time we haven't had a single run in with one. You guys are always careful when flying, so don't worry. We are well hidden and safe. It was probably just some piece of shit who took an open opportunity. I'll be more careful next time." 

That seemed to perk Dawn up. Even to the most experienced Angel, a demon on any level was a terrifying thought. All Angels were taught throughout their lives to stay away from any Demon, whatever class. Marianne wasn't particularly concerned, she just wanted to live without the drama. 

"Okay then," Dawn said more relaxed, reaching for one of the cookies she had brought with her. "Tell us more about this Mr. Blue eyes."   

Marianne could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. She frowned at Dawn, who she knew wanted to desperately play matchmaker. "Well he was nice, paid for a cab and everything. He said his name was Logan King." 

"You should thank him." Dawn said abruptly, handing Sunny a cookie. 

"Wouldn't that be weird, I mean I did, I think? I know I should properly, it's kinda built into me that I should." 

"Can't fight those angelic feelings." Dawn remarked. "Besides he can't be that hard to find, just look him up on the internet." 

"That feels an awful lot like stalking Dawn." Sunny said in between mouthfuls.

"I'm pretty sure that is stalking Sunny." Marianne said, eyebrow raised towards her sister. 

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Well no one with that name or description has ever come into the Sunrise. Besides, what is the harm in looking. Not to mention he did save your life. Does he get a wish or something because he saved an Angel? It is like Genies, wait do Genies exist?" Dawn's fingers curled around her hair, she had become lost in deep thought.  

Ignoring Dawn, Marianne turned to Sunny.  

"I guess it couldn't hurt?" Marianne questioned.  

 

An hour later they managed to pull some information together on Logan King. Apparently his full name was Logan Bogthaigh King and he ran a nightclub of some kind, not far from where Marianne got attacked.   

Marianne reckoned she could go see him that afternoon and be done with her angelic conscience bullshit. 

She was pulling on her jacket when Dawn handed her a cookie. "Just be careful Marianne, I don't want you coming home covered in blood or anything." 

"Dawn," Marianne said as she took the cookie, "I got this." 

 

***  

 

It would have been faster if she had flown, Marianne thought to herself as the bus ground to a halt.  

She stepped out and started walking while recalling the feeling of soaring though clouds and streams of light. Damn, she missed the feeling of flying.  

Dawn and Sunny on many occasions had suggested she go flying with them, but she always turned them down. Being her true self was just another reminder of who she was and every bit of baggage that went along with it. It felt like she had been on Earth for so long. She knew that by the end of this year she would have to go back to her Plane and resume her rightful place as the new High Arc Angel. One on hand she was excited to return and rule the way she saw fit, especially drawing from the experiences she had on Earth, (like they should get a coffee machine in the Angelic Plane castle for one.) 

However, it was the fact she would have to govern over others who didn't believe she was fit to lead. Not only because she was a woman, but also because she was a loose cannon. One of those being Roland, the only fond memory Marianne had of him now was when she slammed her fist into his face before she came to Earth. 

God, he was such a bastard Marianne thought as she kicked a loose pebble along the pavement. The sun was starting to set and the events of last night combined with unfamiliar territory convinced her she should start heading back.  

Even with map directions she was having trouble finding the nightclub, and even then she didn't actually know if _he_ would be there or not.  

Suddenly up ahead of her there was a smash of glass as a small man was thrown though a window and into the road. 

 **"THANE!"** The screech pierced the dusk air as glass shards hit the pavement.  

Marianne didn't even register what she was doing as she darted from where she was walking into the road, dodging traffic and wrapping her arms around the person lying there and rolling away to avoid being hit by an oncoming car.   

Marianne lay there for a moment before rapidly blinking and looking down to see the small man she still clutched bleeding from his head.  

A small woman ran towards them, she was stocky in build, enhanced further by a large Demin jacket. Her messy hair put up in an uneven ponytail, the loose strands partially covering her heavily pierced ears. Her facial expression was so aggressive she looked like she would knock out anyone. 

"Jesus Thane you absolute idiot." The woman pulled him off Marianne and slapped his face.  

"HEY ARE YOU BREATHING, YOU BETTER BE BREATHING!" She was about to slap him again when the man moaned, "please don't hate me."   

"Too late." She replied and a smile spread on her face, she helped him up and gave him a hug. Then proceeded to slap him again. The woman turned to Marianne who had just sat watching the encounter. 

Marianne was worried she'd slap her too.   

"Thanks, you saved him from becoming road kill." She laughed and held out her hand and Marianne gripped it and got to her feet. "The names Stasia, that muppet is Thane." She motioned to Thane behind her who, now on his feet was brushing himself down.

"No-no problem, I'm Marianne." She look backed towards the broken window. It was lucky the street was practically empty pedestrian wise. The cars involved in the accident had already drove off too.   

"So, er what happened?" Marianne pointed to the window of what she now realised to be a bar.   

"He was thrown out, absolute jerks in there if you ask me. I wouldn't recommend heading in there a anytime soon." Stasia scoffed and cracked her wrists. "Look, we're heading back to our work place to get him all sorted. You should come too, you know since you're bleeding."   

Marianne looked down at herself, Thane's blood had soaked into her t-shirt. Most of her was protected from when she rolled into the glass, but as she touched her face she released she had some small cuts on her cheeks.  

"We work at a place called the Dark Forest, so we aren't taking you anywhere dodgy." Stasia commented.

Marianne remembered that was what the nightclub Logan King owned was called. 

"It's has a bar too, so I'll buy you a drink, Thane will too. You did save his life after all."   

Thane mumbled something about having no money which was humorously ignored by Stasia.

"I could do with a drink, lead the way."  


	4. Message To You

It was no wonder why Marianne wasn't able to find the nightclub by herself.

She followed Stasia and Thane along a few streets that she had previously walked down, on one of these streets they had abruptly stopped walking. That was when she realised she hadn't noticed the gap nestled in-between the buildings until it was pointed out by Stasia.  

That made Marianne feel like an idiot. 

The gap, large enough for two people to walk down side by side had brickwork that was decorated with graffiti that depicted vines, goblins and fairy-like figures, with the soft white glow of strings of fairy lights illuminating the artwork. 

When Marianne passed through the gap, she stopped in awe. 

A tall dark building stood in front of her, with two dark trees bursting from the concrete base and curling around the exterior. The bare branches spreading out at the top of the building. At the sight of no leaves, Marianne wondered if the trees were actually real, they did look like something out of a fairy-tale after all. 

The other factor Marianne thought was peculiar was a large glass window that sat just below the deep red neon light that acted as the nightclub's sign, which read:

**THE DARK FOREST**  

"This is it." Marianne muttered to herself as she jogged to catch up with the others. 

It wasn't particularly late, but a fair crowd had already began to gather outside the club. Stasia motioned to the bouncer and they were let in without any hassle.  

Marianne closely followed Stasia and Thang, not wanting to get lost but took in as much as she could as she walked through towards the back. The room was dark, with a red hue lighting up the dancefloor and seating area. She spotted the bar, which looked like it was made out of one of the outside trees, the wood curling around to form the bar itself and the shelves behind. 

"I'll get you a drink after we get cleaned up!" Stasia called out, her voice raised so she could be heard over the music and lead Marianne into a back office. 

It was quieter in the office as well as well lit. It was vastly different from Dawn's office, while her's was vibrant and cheerful, this room was bland in colours which was odd considering the uniqueness of the club. There was only one similarity between this office and Dawn's, flowers were arranged on the desk. 

Marianne approached the flowers, she was about to question where the primroses came from because she had seen no flower shops while hiking around a few hours ago, when a shrill voice cut off her thinking. 

"THANE! What have you been doing?"  

Thane, who was just about to sit down sprung up in surprise. Marianne twirled around and stared at the woman in the doorway. The woman recognised her, after squinting at her for a moment. 

"Flower girl?" 

Marianne nodded. 

"FLOWER GIRL!" 

She dropped whatever attention she had for Thane, who was now slumped down into his chair. The small woman rushed over to Marianne and grabbed her by the shoulders.  

"What happened?! Are you okay? You have blood on your face! And glass in your hair! ...Speaking of which do you ever comb it?"  

"Marianne saved Thane from being run over." Stasia remarked casually as she scrolled through her phone.  

"Marianne?" The woman processed as she turned back to face her, a wide smile on her lips. "What a pretty name, I'm Griselda. Now, lets get you cleaned up!" 

"What about me?" Squeaked Thane. Stasia looked up from her phone and gave him a look as if to say 'seriously?'.   

"Pah!" Griselda dismissed him with a wave of her hand, "You're fine."  

Marianne felt bad for Thane, but she noticed his head injury wasn't as bad as she first thought it was. Huh, Marianne thought she could of sworn it looked worse.   

Griselda asked Stasia to help her fetch the first aid equipment, the room was quiet when they left until Thane pipped up. 

"Thanks for saving me Marianne, you must be like my guardian angel or something." Thane chuckled. Marianne softly smiled, if you only knew she thought. 

The door then abruptly slammed open, and a tall figure swallowed the doorway. 

"WHAT HAPPENED?" The voice boomed.  

The combined noise of the voice and door slamming made Marianne jump and slam her leg into the desk, she cursed as her leg throbbed.

She had been busy checking her leg for bruises, she could do without anymore battle wounds tonight, to see the figure. She could hear Thane gulp and start mumbling something when she looked up and into familiar blue eyes. 

They stood for a few uncertain moments staring at each other. 

"Logan King?" Marianne asked. She could see him properly now in the light. He was indeed tall, well over six foot. His build appeared thin, but strong at the same time. His wild dark hair contrasted well against his pale skin and blue eyes. Marianne could now see the definition of the scars too. One in his left eyebrow, another along his cheek and a small one on his top lip.  

It seemed as if his anger evaporated while they stood staring at each other. Slowly, a grin spread across his face. "Tough girl? Been getting into more fights have we?"    

 

*** 

 

He had not expected _her_ to be here at all.  

Especially not with blood on her face.  

He had nearly tripped over his mother as she and Stasia darted around with their hands full of plasters, wipes and bandages. 

"Mother what _are_ you doing?" Bog questioned.  

"Thane was nearly hit by a car, and the lovely girl saved him-" Griselda started, but Bog interrupted. 

"Where is he?"  

"Back room, but don’t go barging in there like a-"  

It was too late, he went barging in.  

He was so angry as he slammed open the door, how could someone be so stupid to get nearly hit by a car? Bog thought. In his moment of rage, he hadn't seen her against the desk.  

He did notice her however when she cursed as she hit her leg. 

And of course he instantly recognised her when those large amber eyes looked into his.  

Now, standing in front of him he could really take in what she looked like. Although he was initially shocked about the blood on her cheeks and the glass within in her short, messy hair, he was taken aback by how beautiful she was.  

He was also taken aback how she always seemed like she was fresh out a fight.  

"I haven't been in any fights, this evening anyway." She said, crossing her arms.  

"Marianne saved me from being hit by a-" Thane began to say, but was silenced when Bog simply turned to look at him.  

"Marianne?" Bog asked, turning to the woman.  

"Oh, yeah, Hi." She said holding out her hand, Bog took it in his. Her hands were small and delicate, but he could feel the strength behind them.  

"I was actually looking for you Mr. King-" 

"Bog." 

"I'm sorry?" 

"Bog, my names Bog." 

"I thought you said your name was Logan. I've been googling the wrong person?" 

"It _is_ my name, but Bog is my nickname that I just go by- wait googling?!"  

She looked awkward, "It's er, a funny story actually." 

"You should tell us sometime!" Griselda chirped as she emerged from behind Bog. She shooed him out of the way and motioned for Marianne to sit down. As she started to clean up Marianne's wound, Stasia had started to treat Thane's, although there really was no point. It was probably healed by now.  

Demons had quick regenerating abilities after all.  

Bog then turned his attention to his desk that Marianne had been leaning against. The flowers were new.  

"What are these doing here?" He demanded.  

"They're primroses." Marianne responded, almost defensively as his mother treated the cuts on her cheeks.

"Er.." Bog was lost for words, he didn't take her for a botanist. 

"I brought them from Marianne." His mother said, getting up from her knees and collecting the blood smeared cloth used to clean Marianne's face. "Your office needed some brightening up. But isn't it a small world that she is here now."  

Griselda then proceeded to do some hand movements to Stasia and Thane. Stasia got the hint and got up to leave, dragging a confused Thane with her. "But," he protested "I was supposed to buy Marianne a drink.. even if I haven't got any money."  

"Bog will buy her one, now come on you two follow me." Griselda called. "You two behave!" She winked as she closed the door behind her.  

Marianne, who probably felt as uncomfortable as Bog looked got to her feet.  

" _So_ , that's your mum?"  

"Don't even start." 

"She seems.. nice." 

"Nice doesn't mean harmless."  

That made her laugh, a nice sound Bog thought.  

"Come on," Bog said, "I'll get you a drink and you can let me know why you've been google stalking me." 

 

*** 

 

"It wasn't my idea to stalk you." Marianne said as she sipped her drink. The music didn't feel as loud as it had done before, so she didn't have to raise her voice to be heard. "My sister suggested it, in all her wisdom." 

"Well, those detective skills certainly paid off. Weird twist of fate you bumping into the others like that though." 

Marianne shrugged, weird stuff happened to her all the time after all. "Right place, probably wrong time though." She chuckled and took another sip of her drink. "I just, wanted to find you to say thank you." 

"But you did say thank you." 

"Yeah, but not properly. I'm just.. grateful you turned up when you did." Which was partially true. Yes it would of hurt like hell, ironically, if Marianne got stabbed. After all an Angel's healing process was only a slight step up from a humans, but they were hard to kill nonetheless.

"Well, I guess it was right place _and_ right time then." 

"Certainly was. So, how long have you owned this place." Marianne inquired, gesturing around the bar and towards the dance floor. "I gotta admit it's incredible." Bog didn't feel that much older than her, in human years anyway. 

"Feels like it's been eons now. I just wanted a place where people could just be themselves."  

Themselves? Marianne repeated, although she didn't realise she said it out loud.  

Bog looked at her slightly confused. "Oh," she said trying to cover up her mistake, "It's just nice that.. that's your thinking behind it. Sometimes it can get a bit too much if people want you to be something you just can't bring yourself to be." Marianne felt a twinge of pain in her chest and she thought how Roland wanted her to be this merry, bubbly Angel who smiled sweetly and always did what he asked, especially if what he asked was for her to step down as the High Arc Angel and give it to him instead.  

Marianne's phone came alive and vibrated along the bar top, Marianne quickly glanced at it and saw it was a message from Dawn asking how she got on.  

"If it's your boyfriend, I can tell you where the nearest car park is so he can pick you up." 

"It's my sister, besides I don't have a boyfriend. Can't deal with all that love shit." Marianne said, meeting his eye. Bog returned her gaze with a genuine smile. 

"I feel the exact same way. I hate this time of year, especially with _that_ holiday coming up." 

"You haven't got it as bad as I do." 

"Oh yeah?" Bog challenged. 

"You got to come to work and what, see a few drunk people kissing each others faces off? My place of work is much more drastic." 

"Where do you work?" 

"It's called the Sunrise, charming name I know." Marianne remarked as her phone sprung to life again. Dawn was impatient in waiting for a reply and had now began to call her.

She sighed, "It's Dawn, I should probably get this." She slipped of her stool. Bog pointed towards the back room, silently saying that it was okay to use.  

Marianne closed the door behind her as she answered the second incoming call from Dawn. 

"Marianne!" The angelic voice squeaked.

"Hi Dawn, sorry I didn't answer your text within the first ten seconds of receiving it."  

"Oh ha-ha." Dawn replied sarcastically, "how did it go? I've been waiting to hear for ages!" 

"Ah, well I found him. He's a really cool guy, just grabbing a drink with him actually." 

"I see, so that is where you are at one in the morning?" 

"ONE IN THE MORNING!?" Marianne cried as she checked her phone. Holy shit, how had time flown by so quickly?  

"Time flies when you are having fun." Dawn said and Marianne could practically hear her grin down the phone.   

"But I have work tomorrow." Marianne groaned, she hadn't planned to stay out this late at all.  

"No, no no no! You stay with him, don't worry about work."  

"Dawn no, I'll come in." 

"But Marianne he's a guy and you never meet guys-" 

"I'll see you tomorrow Dawn. Love you." With that Marianne ended the call. Groaning, she navigated her way back towards Bog.  

"Everything all right?" He asked. 

"Dawn was a sweetheart and reminded me that I have work tomorrow." Marianne said as she downed the rest of her drink. "I should.. probably get going."  

"Oh, yes of course." He sounded a little deflated Marianne thought to herself.  

"I'll come by again soon? If- if that's alright with you." 

"Feel free to visit whenever you like." He smiled, "Come, I'll show you out, I'll get you a cab too." 

"Hey, you just brought me a drink, I'll get my own cab." She smirked. 

"Alright tough girl, let's get you home."  


	5. Chase The Blues Away

Bog stood watching as Marianne got into the taxi and left. Humans rarely interested him, but she certainly did.  

He had observed and interfered with human lives throughout his entire existence. Balancing all the good in the world with the bad. He had grown used to the thought he was destined to spend eternity alone but he had felt something while with Marianne, the feisty woman with a good heart. She had intervened and saved Thane after all. 

_Thane._ Damn, he still had to deal with that idiot.   

He started to make his way back towards the Dark Forest. Once inside, his Mother blocked his way of entering the office.

 

"She was lovely, wasn't she?" Griselda cooed as she emerged in front of him.

"Not now mother." Bog pleaded, a slight desperation in his voice. He just wanted to deal with the issue at hand, not listen to his mother go on about the lack of women in his life.  

"Yes now! Not only is she pretty she also has a good head on her shoulders."  

"You've met Marianne once, as have I."  

"Twice actually, besides sometimes that's all it takes."  

Bog tried to get around his mother, but god damn the woman was persistent.   

"You should take her out on a date!"  

"Mother, I have a serious problem I need to deal with." Bog practically begged.  

"Take her on a date!"  

"Fine," Bog hissed "Now stop talking to me and let me deal with the bloody issue at hand!"  

"Of course dear." Griselda smiled and stood out the way.   

 

He knew he would probably regret the conversation he had with his mother later, but the consequences would have to wait. He flung open the office door open for the second time that night.  

Stasia was leaned against a filing cabinet. One hand in her jeans pocket, the other she used to flick through her phone. She barely raised an eyebrow when Bog came in. Thane on the other hand instantly started shaking.    

"You had one job to do." Bog growled as he positioned himself in his office chair.   

"I-I'm sorry.. I-it, I mean er.."  

Bog pressed two fingers on the bridge of his nose in despair.  

"How hard is it to simply gather information from fellow demons. That and what would of happened if you did get hit by a car? You would have been fine within minutes then how do you explain that to a mortal! I don't even know how Marianne didn't catch on about your head injury healing so quickly."   

Bog waited for a response from Thane, who just continued to play with his hands. The growing silence caused Stasia to look up from her phone and sigh. 

"In all honesty, even I didn't expect them to get so aggressive BK. It's in our nature sure, but something was up. My hunch turned out to be right. We got some information, not much but it could be something. Still think we should torch them for throwing Thane out of the window." 

The notion almost made Bog laugh. Stasia's class of Demon was known for being ruthless and violent, but also cunning. Thane, on the other hand was clumsy with poor eyesight yet loyal and determined. They were polar opposites, however the dynamics between them never faltered.  

She continued speaking, "Basically, there are rumours of possible Angel activity in the city." 

"WHAT!?" Bog slammed his fists in the desk surface.   

"I managed to sneak around while Thane acted as a diversion." she glanced Thane's way and smirked while he continued to look forlorn. "It looks like someone had been sending them information on a fairly regular basis, but the most important file contained this image." 

Stasia held out her phone to Bog, who took it and glared down at the screen. It was an extremely blurry photograph, making it almost impossible to depict what it was of. Although it seemed like two people above the cityscape, but it was hard to tell anything between the splodge of yellow and brown.  

Bog handed back the phone and reclined into his chair. He interlocked his fingers and kept quiet for a moment. The appearance of possible Angels was a cause for concern, especially since they were such a troublesome race. He couldn't have the balance ruined, after all he did not want to participate in another war. Not while the wounds from the last one still felt fresh. He ran a finger across the scar on his cheek as he recalled memories of a time of horror.  

Bog pushed the thoughts from his mind, now was not the time to reminisce on events that could never be altered. Stasia had mentioned the other demons aggressive nature and a potential suspicious individual sending them information. Who could that be? Bog pondered for a moment. There was only one person who come to mind. 

 

"Was she there?" Bog asked the two minions.   

"I would have been _so_  worse off if she was there. I don't think she likes me very much." Thane whimpered. Which resulted in Stasia rolling her eyes, "Plum wasn't there boss. Although, we've heard some interesting stories."   

"Yeah!" Thane pipped up, "They say she has an ever-growing group of those loyal to her, as well as the fact people definitely reckon she is part Angel, which is weird if you ask me because she is one scary Demon-"  

Both Stasia and Bog shot him a dirty look which stopped the blabbering.  

Bog had indeed heard the rumours about Plum being a fallen Angel. That was merely a story, fallen Angels were told as a bedtime tale to scare those into behaving. It probably came from the Angels themselves, they were after all the obnoxious ones. Besides, Plum was a Demon alright she even made him, the Lord of the Demons feel on edge. As for the ever-growing following, that could be a problem. It wasn't uncommon for Demons to form together in cliques, and it was never a case to overpower him, they couldn't even if they wanted to, ruling was blood tied to him and only him. Besides, his demonic subjects respected him, especially since he moved them from the Demonic Plane to Earth after the War had demolished their home. 

The issue was Plum could cause a threat to the balance and Bog couldn't have that.  

"The one who put you through the window, was it one of her followers?" He had remembered during one of his annual talks with Plum that she had fondly named them something utterly ridiculous.  

"Yeah, definitely a Plumette." Thane muttered while adjusting his glasses.  

Bog had already held his yearly meeting with Plum, but he needed to pay her another visit. 

"Increase the watch for Angels, and see if we can obtain any follow up information regarding the photograph. Also keep me in the loop if any suspicious activity that revolves around Plum arises. I will speak with her in the coming days." Bog leaned forward, his eyes and voice lowered. "And if any Demon put themselves in a position that could expose us and ruin the balance.. I will not hesitate to destroy them."  

 

***  

 

Marianne collapsed on her sofa and started up at the ceiling. Things had rapidly become eventful within the last few days, and she wasn't sure if we was pleased or pissed about it. On one hand, she was happy she found Bog. Initially, she just wanted to thank him and have her conscience cleared. After spending time with him however, things changed. During the ride home, Marianne's mind was going over and over Bog. She couldn't stop herself. She thought of how he made her laugh, the scars that defined his face, the rough voice with the hint of a foreign accent and those eyes. He intrigued her. 

She rolled over onto her side, her face stinging slightly as it brushed against the sofa's leather.  

On the other hand however, what was she supposed to do? 

Even if there were initial feelings for him, or even a potential friend in Bog she couldn't act on it. Marianne had less than a year before she returned to the Angelic Plane. How could she explain that to Bog? 

_'Oh hello yes, I have to_ _disappear_ _forever now, stay safe!'_ Marianne scoffed at the thought as she rolled back to her original position on the sofa. She grabbed a nearby cushion and clutched it tightly to her chest.  

Her role in existence was to spread happiness, joy and all that bollocks. Marianne thought that she hasn't felt true happiness in the longest time not since Roland, if that was what even real happiness felt like at all.  

Yet, when Bog laughed at an appalling joke she made, she felt _something_.  

Marianne's dilemma continued to rage in her mind even as she began to drift off to sleep. Her last thought before sleep consumed her was that, maybe for a short while, she could be the one happy for a change.  

 

*** 

 

The next morning passed by with relevant ease. Marianne had kept busy to avoid questioning by her sister, but as the customers died down she couldn't put it off any longer. 

She rested against the flower counter and ran her fingers through her short brown hair. The dilemma was still strong in her mind, she wanted to act. 

Marianne had toyed with the idea of heading back to the Dark Forest nightclub that night. Even if it wasn't to see Bog. She could check up on Thane and see how he was doing. Although, she was concerned it that would make her look weird. Especially after she stupidly told Bog she online  _stalked_ him. 

Marianne leant on her elbows, staring off into the distance.  

"Marianne?"   

She didn't even register that someone was calling her name. 

"Marianne!"  

Small hands clicked in front of her face. Marianne shook herself and straightened up. Her younger sister was staring at her. One eyebrow raised, and her hands on her hips. 

"And you always say _I_ have my head in the clouds." 

"That's because you do Dawn. Clouds filled with love, flowers and _boys._ "  

"It's my job to think about those things." Dawn replied defensively.  

"It's your job to think about boys?"  

"That is not what I meant, besides I don't think about boys!"  

Marianne was pleased the topic of conversation was not focused on her anymore. She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, okay.. Just boy then." 

Dawn blushed at this comment. "What, what do you mean?" 

Marianne glanced over towards the café to where Sunny was working behind the counter. Dawn followed her sisters line of sight. Her cheeks starting to colour when she realised exactly what Marianne had implied.  

"Marianne!" Dawn hissed in embarrassment, "It's, it's not like that."  

Marianne chuckled triumphantly, Dawn would be too distracted now to even discuss- 

"You are not getting off that easy by the way." Dawn beamed as she poked her sister with a slender finger. "You have to tell me what's up." 

"Er, since when?"   

"Since forever! Sister rules 101."   

"I really hope that isn't an actually thing on the internet." Marianne remarked.  

"Oh Marianne, you _gotta_ tell me." Dawn's eyes began to fill up, enlarging in size. Marianne caved.  

"Fine, fine, but jeez stop that." Dawn immediately turned off the potential waterworks and leant on the desk, intently waiting for Marianne to start speaking.  

"It's just, that, well I got on really well with Bog-" 

"Wait who?"  

"Bog." 

"Bog?" 

"Logan King, he likes to be called Bog." 

"That's a little odd." 

"What? How?" 

"Who likes to be named after a swamp?" 

"Dawn are you going to let me finish?" She responded by miming zipping her lips shut.  

"Like I was saying, I got on well with him. I guess we just sort of clicked? It would be great to see him again. I don’t know, I am not here for long so I don't really want to become friends or anything just to disappear from his life forever."  

Dawn curled her golden hair around her finger and pursed her lips. "What's the problem again?" She said bluntly. 

"Oh come on Dawn, it would not be fair on either of us." 

"So you like him?" 

"What?!" Marianne stumbled to get the question out as she felt her cheeks burn. 

"So you do like him!" 

"I did not say that!" 

"It was so obviously implied though." Before Marianne could interject Dawn continued, "Marianne you haven't been _happy_ since whatever happened with Roland. You deserve to be and if this Bog-blue-eyes makes you happy then do something about it. Angels don't create love, we just nurture it you know? Give it a little push in the right direction, but if an opportunity is missed, then that’s it, it's missed. I know you probably feel selfish, but this _your_  happiness we're talking about. Talk to him or kiss him, just do something and stop being so gloomy!"  

Marianne launched herself at Dawn, grabbing her and pulling her into a tight hug. The desk made the hug awkward as did Dawn's squeaking. "Eeek! Marianne! Would like to breathe!"  

"Sorry." She placed Dawn down and ruffled her hair.  

"Marianne why don't you go on a flight? I do it all the time when I get stressed out."  

"Dawn, I can't. I haven't flown in ages, besides I'm working." 

"Marianne, we're quiet at the moment and the fresh air might clear your head."  

"Dawn.." Marianne warned, but her sister was right, what reason did she have not to. With so much going on in her mind already, a small flying session couldn't hurt. She would have to deal with the baggage of who she was eventually.  

"What's that phrase the humans say?" Dawn asked as she pushed Marianne into the back room which lead outside. "Oh yeah! Live a little." 

 

*** 

 

It was as if the concept of flying had never left her.  

She soared through clouds at such high speeds, the wind wreaking havoc with her hair, but Marianne could not give a single care. 

The feeling was almost euphoric. She slowed down and looked below her at the high buildings and tiny people. She hovered for a moment, and gently fell backwards. Her wings caught the gust and stabilised her so that she looked like she was floating on air. She stretched out, her wings behind her stretching out also.  

Marianne ran her hands along them, it had felt like a lifetime since she felt the texture of the soft feathers. She glided towards an open stretch of water and got close enough to put a hand in and let the water flick up at her as she gained speed. The passing reflection started back at her, a small woman with magnificent wings – pearly white gradually descending into a purple hue.  

She retreated towards the sky where she returned to hovering. It felt so peaceful up here. Humans did not have the ability to see her while she was in Angel form, Demons could however but Marianne highly doubted there was any of them in the city. Sunny and Dawn were petrified of Demons, after all they were all taught to fear them. While growing up it was preached how Demons were the sole reasoning for the Plane War starting, apparently jealous of how the Angels lived in happiness. Marianne always felt indifferent, were they really as bad as the stories say? Surely they just wished to keep the balance intact like she did. She recalled a tale of the most evil of all the Demons, the Demon Lord himself. It was said that any Angel to come face-to-face with him would be eaten or suffer eternal hell fire.  

When she was younger, Marianne had a particularly terrifying nightmare surrounding the Demon Lord. She woke up crying and screaming, waking Dawn in the process who proceeded to copy her older sister. Their mother had rushed in and clutched the two girls close to her. When she asked what the matter was, Marianne could only blub and say that she was scared of the Demon Lord and what he would do to her. Their mother smiled sweetly and told Marianne a piece of advice she would continue to repeat to herself for many years. 

_Some people might appear scary, but do not judge them on what they look like, judge them on how they act._  

Marianne was never scared of Demons after that night. A greater fear would soon replace it not long after. The fires that burned throughout the Angelic plane accompanied by the deafening screams, and the memory of her mother telling her she loved her and Dawn so much before she disintegrated into nothingness.  

Tears pricked at Marianne's eyes but she wiped them away aggressively. She took in a deep breath of air, letting it fill her lungs before slowly releasing it.  

She let her mind focus on something else. Perhaps when she became the High Arc Angel she could hold talks with the Demon Lord and make it so Angels weren't afraid anymore. While debating about what she could do when she took on the new role her phone started ringing. She unzipped her jean pocket where it was stashed and answered the incoming call from Dawn. 

"Hey Dawn! You were right, fresh air is good. Also can you believe you can actually get reception up this high-" 

"Marianne! You have to come back ASAP!" Dawn spluttered. 

"Dawn," Marianne could feel her voice filling with concern, "What's wrong?" 

"He's here." 

"Who Dawn?" 

"Your Bog guy! He's here!"


	6. Start A Rumble

It was a quiet afternoon at the Sunrise, Sunny was cleaning the counter when he spotted the tall man outside.  

The man wore an expression that was both confused and uncomfortable, he must of spotted Sunny looking at him as he began to gingerly enter.

"Hi! Welcome to the Sunrise! How can I help?" Sunny had never seen this potential customer before, but he was an Angel it was in his blood to help out anyone in need.

"Erm.. Hello. I'm.. err looking for Marianne?" The man must of felt incredibly awkward as his eyes darted around, looking everywhere but Sunny.  

"Marianne? Yeah she's around, let me just find her for you." Sunny grinned as he made his way towards the back office. He hadn't seen the sisters for a while, but he presumed they would be in there. 

He turned the handle and opened the door, only to find Dawn in the room looking through paperwork.  

"Hi Sunny." Dawn smiled looking up from her work, a smile that warmed Sunny's heart. "What's up?" 

"Oh, there is a guy here looking for Marianne." 

"It's not Roland is it?" Dawn gasped. 

"No, no, no! I would of sounded an alarm if it was, I'm team Marianne as much as you are."  

Dawn let out a soft laugh, "Then who is it?" 

"I'm not really sure, It kinda looks like the guy Marianne and I googled." Sunny racked his brain trying to remember the name, "Rohan Sing?"  

"Logan King!" Dawn nearly screeched as she stood up with such force her chair flung out behind her. She ran towards the door and peeked her head out ever so slightly, Sunny copied. 

He looked up at her as she was staring at the tall, uncomfortable man twirling his fingers by the counter.  

She must of retreated back into the office as Sunny felt her hands curl around his wrist and pull him back in.  

"Oh my god!" Dawn giddily exclaimed in a whisper. "That's him, that’s Bog!" 

"Bog? I thought his name was Logan-" 

"What did you say to him?" Dawn said, her beautiful sky blue eyes level with his. 

"He asked for Marianne, I thought she was in the office so I said I'd get her."  

"Oh no." Dawn groaned her cheeks in her hands. 

"What's wrong?" 

"She's out!"  

"Well why can't we just tell him that?" Sunny was extremely confused at this point, something that wasn't rare when he was around the sisters. 

"She's out flying!" Sunny could feel his mouth form a small 'o' when he finally caught on to the problem. 

"Okay Dawn," she started muttering to herself followed by pacing, "think, think, come on think of something."  

She leaned back out and observed the man for a moment.  

"Alright!" Dawn said, her voice filled with conviction as she turned back to face Sunny. "I'll call Marianne, tell her to come back ASAP! You just talk to him until she arrives." 

"Surely you should talk to him? You're better with people-" But Dawn was already scooting him out of the office as she pressed the buttons on her phone.  

Sunny sighed as he made his way back over to the man who was now reading a leaflet that was displayed on the counter-top. Sunny watched as the man put the leaflet down, but confusion spread across his face when Marianne didn't follow behind him. 

"Turn's out she popped out for a bit, but she's on her way back now. Shouldn’t be long."  

"I don't mean to cause any trouble, if she is busy I can just come back some other time." 

The thought of this man leaving would provoke the wrath of Dawn, Sunny gulped at the thought. 

"It's no trouble at all." The silence started to become awkward as both of them appeared nervous. The man could potentially be three times Sunny's height, and he had to admit he felt a little intimidated by that. He shrugged off the nerves and held out a plate towards the man, "Cookie?"  

 

*** 

 

Marianne darted back towards the Sunrise. She flew down with such velocity that as she let her wings receded back into her body she fell, ruining her landing. She hit the floor and rolled.  

"I really need to practise that more." Marianne muttered as she picked herself up and dusted off her clothing. Her hand reached for the handle when it opened wide without her touch. 

Sunny stood there blinking at her for a moment before letting her come inside "Marianne! Thank god you're here."  

Marianne looked around the room, "Where's Dawn?" Caution in her voice.  

Sunny's shoulders shrank. "She's talking to him, I didn't do a good job apparently."  

Marianne groaned. She couldn't think of what was worse, how Bog must of felt when face to face with the energetic individual who practically peed rainbows or what her sister was saying to him. Marianne could feel her face flush red at the thought. She hoped her sister hadn't embarrassed her...yet.

"Ignore her Sunny, I'm sure you did er.. fine?" Marianne made her way further inside with Sunny on her heels. She caught sight of her sister and Bog and had to bite her tongue to hide the oncoming giggling. 

Dawn practically buzzed around Bog. She kept offering him something fresh from the kitchen, or some nearby flowers. Her hands gesturing widely. Bog simply stood there as the blonde tormented him. Marianne could hear Dawn rapidly talking, but she wasn't listening to what she was saying, Marianne's gaze was fixated on Bog.  

She had never before seen someone so uncomfortable. It looked like he was about to run away. She felt bad for him. No one should have to suffer Dawn's innocent integration methods. Bog's frown evaporated when Marianne stepped into view. 

"Marianne! Would you look whose here!" Dawn winked. 

"Hello Bog." Marianne stopped. She drew a blank. Cursing to herself she should of prepared more than a measly hello. 

Dawn not wasting a second spoke up, "so Boggy came here to see _you_ Marianne."  

"It's just Bog."  

"To see me?" Marianne asked coyly.  

"Why don't you two discuss it in the back? Awfully cosy in there after all!" Dawn chirped as she somehow managed to manoeuvre them both inside the back office.   

Marianne was going to torture Dawn when she was finished talking with Bog. 

"It's nice to see you again Marianne." Bog spoke softly, when the two were finally alone.   

"It's nice to see you too Bog, I was, er, thinking of stopping by the Dark Forest. Check up on Thane, that sort of thing."   

"Really? Well he's fine, recovered, all good."  

"Good.. That’s good."   

The sudden stop had created an awkward atmosphere which resulted in Bog starting to play with his hands and Marianne to fiddle with her hair.   

"So, what you doing at the Sunrise? I didn't really take it as your sort of place." Marianne smirked and the tension lifted. 

"Well it's definitely not yours either. You don't look like all sunshine and rainbows, not like the girl out front who continuously told me she was your sister. Are you sure you're related to that fairy?"   

Marianne laughed, "The resemblance is striking is it not?" She remarked sarcastically.   

Bog softly chuckled and cleared his throat. "I came here actually to see if maybe you wanted to.. go for a drink... with me." 

Marianne let her grin spread on her face, "that sounds great!" 

"Really? I mean ok great, erm, I can pick you up around 8?"  

"Perfect," Marianne searched the desk for a bit of loose paper and wrote down her address before handing it to Bog. "I'll see you at 8."  

 

*** 

 

"Dawn, you do realise that I'm an adult and can get ready on my own."  

"Yeah, but it's been forever since you went on a date."  

"It's not a date."  

"Pfft whatever." Dawn remarked, "now what do you think of this one?"   

Dawn held up a dress to Marianne's body, then quickly held up another one and continued to compare them three more times before handing Marianne a wine coloured cocktail dress.  

Marianne slipped into it and looked at herself in the mirror. Although initially feeling slightly overdressed, even she had to admit she liked it. "I am going for a drink you know, just a drink."   

Dawn ignored her and started playing with Marianne's hair, "Oh, it's so romantic. I love dates, it's just so lovely two people together, enjoying one another's company. I should know, I know something about love." Her sister trailed off into song.

Marianne shooed Dawn away from her hair, "Why don't you go on a date yourself then?"   

"Don't be silly I haven't got anyone to go on one with."  

"Go with Sunny." Marianne replied bluntly as she added purple to her eyelids. Dawn blushed and started fiddling with her short golden locks.   

 

Marianne was putting on her beat up leather jacket and trusty boots when there was a loud knock at the door.   

"I'll get it!" She shouted.  

She passed Sunny who was sitting on the sofa eating, Dawn next to him. "Have a good time!" they called out in unison.  

Marianne kissed her sister on her forehead and waved goodbye to Sunny. She opened the door slightly and slipped out. Bog looked down at her slightly confused, especially as she was just inches away from him.  

"The happy fairy and her sidekick are in there, thought I'd spare you." Marianne said, hoping this cleaned up the confusion.  

"Cheers for that." He grinned and gestured down the hallway, "Shall we?"  

 

***

 

Bog knew he would regret saying fine to his mother's wish of taking Marianne out on a date. He felt foolish turning up at her workplace unannounced, fearing she would reject him, a feeling he knew all to well.

But then Marianne had agreed, and the initial embarrassment gave way to worry.

He hated himself when he felt like this, how idiotic that the Demon Lord was worrying over a mortal. He had stood outside her door five minutes before knocking. What if she said yes simply to be kind? He wasn't flattering even with his human façade, and she would shriek in terror if she knew what he really looked like. Bog had worked himself up which resulted in him punching the door. Realising what he had done, he knocked a couple of times to cover it up.   

Seconds later, she appeared.  

She looked so beautiful, the glimpse of a dark dress scraping her knee was visible underneath the jacket she had worn the night that they first met. Her body was so close and her amber eyes were gazing up at him.

Before he could become anymore flustered he stepped to the side. It wasn't until they were in his car that they spoke again.  

 

"So, where we off to?"   

"Well," Bog replied, starting the car "I thought taking you to the Dark Forest would be cheating. So we're heading to another place. It's called 'The Castle.' Its owned by a friend."  

"That's still technically cheating as you know the guy." Marianne smirked "Also why do all these places have such weird names?"  

"Says the girl who works at The Sunrise."  

"You got me there."  

 

The Castle was smaller than the Dark Forest, but it still had a similar atmosphere. Bog knew most of the night operated places as they were commonly ran by Demons. When their job was to spread dark matter, it was easier to do so in an establishment that already did that regardless. Many humans hurt others under the influence of alcohol without the input of demonic influence. Not that anything drastic was going to happen when he was around, especially as Marianne was with him.  

He greeted the owner Brutus at the bar and after ordering their drinks they sat at a dimly lit booth while Deep Purple's Mistreated played quietly in the background.   

Marianne sipped her drink and then met Bog's eyes. "Do you go to these places a lot then?"   

"Not as much as I would. Work takes up a lot of my time, it's almost.. never ending." This was true, although he gave his mother and workers most of the responsibilities of running the Dark Forest, the workload as a king never stopped. He mentally noted that he still needed to meet with Plum.   

"Yeah, I get that." Marianne replied. "Do you enjoy it?"  

That caught Bog off guard, he never really sat down and wondered about if he enjoyed what he did. He simply did It, because he had to and he had done so for many years. "I guess I've never known any different. What about you?"  

Marianne took another sip of her drink before answering. "I used to have.. a job, which I guess I was good at but then things happened and it didn't feel right anymore. I moved and started working with Dawn and Sunny. It was supposed to be temporary but I just ended up staying." Bog noticed how a glimmer of sadness became apparent in Marianne's eyes.   

"What happened?" He asked without thinking. Marianne looked up at him, "Oh, erm if you don't want to discuss it that’s fine." He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, after all there were things that he too found painful to talk about.   

"No, no it's fine." Marianne blurted, "Back, er, home I was going to take over the.. family business. I was kind of being raised for it my whole life. I was looking forward to taking it over, being able to run it my way and all that. However, people thought I wouldn't be able to run it successfully. My dad wanted me to get married to the guy he set me up with. At the time, I did it to please him and I thought I was happy but I guess not.." She trailed off to take another sip of her drink. Bog continued to watch her, he wanted to reach out and comfort her but couldn't bring himself to do so.  

"I was an idiot." Marianne continued, "I was too blind to see that the guy was nothing but a worthless son of a bitch." Her small delicate hands clenched into fists. "He never thought I would be able to do an efficient job, after all I was just a woman. He didn't want me to be-"  

"You?" Bog asked.  

Marianne looked up and softly smiled. "Yeah." Her hands relaxed and she lay them flat on the table. "I just couldn't stand him anymore, my dad didn't accept it though. He said it was all just a simple misunderstanding, that I was blowing it all out of proportion. It didn't help that I punched Roland in the face and broke his nose, although it was probably the best thing I've ever done. Everyone decided it was for the best I took some time out, so I moved here to be with Dawn. That was...years ago though." 

"This Roland sounds like a massive jackass. So, if it's been years are you not going back?" He hesitated in asking, he didn't want her to go.

She bit her lip in concentration, Bog couldn't help watching how her teeth pressed into her lipstick stained bottom lip. 

"Honestly," Marianne said as she downed the rest of her drink "I don't know."  

Bog joined her by finishing his, "Want another?" 

 

 *** 

  

Marianne could feel how tipsy she had become. Whatever awkward tension was previously held between the two, it had melted away to complete comfort. Bog and Marianne spoke for hours about interests, music tastes and how well Griselda and Dawn would get on. 

After finishing her third drink, Bog suggested going for a walk. He held out his hand for Marianne to take, and as she placed her small hand in his she couldn't help but feel her heart flutter.  

Mentally repeating the manta to 'play it cool' Marianne followed as they left the Castle and headed down the street. 

After a short while they stopped outside an iron gate, surrounded by a high wall of thick bush and ivy.  

"Here we are." Bog stated as he let go of Marianne's hand to peer between the iron bars.  

"Where are we?" Marianne asked as she walked forward to look through the bars like Bog had done. It was hard to make anything out as the bars were quite thick. "Bog?" She called when she got no reply to her question.  

She spun around to find he wasn't behind her.  

"Come on tough girl."  

Marianne looked up to see Bog perched on top of the high hedge, his hand held out for her. She made her way towards the wall of branches, brambles and leaves. _Good thing I wore boots instead of the heels Dawn wanted me to wear_ Marianne thought to herself. She started to climb, placing her feet between the thick branches that acted as footholds. Once she got momentum it was easy, but then she began to get careless and lost her footing near the top, bracing herself to fall Marianne was instead greeted by long arms wrapping around her and pulling her up to the top of the hedge.  

She stayed nestled against Bog for a second that she wished could of lasted longer, but he unwrapped his arms and proceeded to jump down to the other side. Bog was tall and made the jump look easy but Marianne felt disconcerted, she didn't really jump off high things without wings as a rule. However As Bog turned up to face her his blue eyes pierced the gloom and she noted how his arms were stretched out as if silently to tell her that he would catch her. She felt safe with him. 

Marianne jumped and felt Bog's arms once again wrap around her. This time they stood still for longer, Marianne let her hands rest against Bogs chest and he held her tight. They hadn't spoken a word since climbing the hedge, but they didn't need to, Marianne really did feel safe when she was with Bog. 

He began to pull away, much to Marianne's disappointment. "This is what I wanted to show you." She followed his gaze, up ahead of them lay what appeared to be a garden. Bog took Marianne's hand in his and lead her forward.  

It was the most beautiful garden Marianne had ever seen. Large trees, similar to those outside of Bog's nightclub curled up overhead which gave the garden privacy, it explained why she couldn't really see anything while on top of the hedge. The bare branches of the trees let in small rays of moonlight which gave the illusion that some of the flowers glowed in the dark. In the centre of the garden was a bench and it was here Bog and Marianne sat down. 

"What do you think?" Bog asked. 

Marianne continued to be bewildered by the garden, finding something new to look at every time she blinked. "It's beautiful."  

If she had looked at Bog rather than the garden she would of noticed him turn to look at her as he replied "It is." 

Marianne leant her head against Bog's shoulder. She wasn't sure if it was just the drink inside her, but she felt happy. "This place is so magical. How did you find it?" 

"I tend to go out for night strolls, one time I came across this place and it peaked my interest. Sometimes I come here to think." He stopped as both of them witnessed the moonlight rays hitting the flowers so they glistened. "Besides, the moonlight is perfect right now." 

Marianne looked up into Bog's face, he looked handsome. The dim light making the angles of his face barely visible. She pushed herself upwards and pressed her lips against his cheek.  

"Thank you for tonight Bog." She said as she watched Bog turn towards her, his cheeks turning red.  

 

*** 

 

He watched Marianne climb back over the hedge. 

He had been watching her for a while now unbeknown to her.  

He had been wondering what she had been up to while she was on the Mortal Plane. 

He especially wondered what she was doing with _that_ thing.  

"Oh darlin', what am I going to do with you?" Roland said to himself. 


	7. Never Want To Quit

Only a couple of days had passed since Bog showed Marianne the secret moonlit garden and she had kissed him on the cheek, but during those days she was all he could think about.  

He considered himself a fool because of it. 

With no further updates from Stasia or Thane regarding angelic activity and his mother continuing to pester him about his 'date' with Marianne, Bog had decided it was time to speak with Plum.  

He made his way across the city towards Plum's residence. Bog eventually pulled up outside an old bookshop, the sign had faded with age and some of the brickwork appeared to be crumbling. 

"Let's get this over with." He grumbled to himself as he got out of the car and opened the book store's door.  

The shop was filled to the brim with worn books, they adorned the walls and some had been piled up on the floor. As he strolled towards the counter, Bog accidentally kicked the side of a book. He looked down at his feet "Lolita by Vladimir Nabokov" read the book's cover. Bog scoffed and rolled his eyes, if he knew Plum at all then he knew exactly what kind of genre this novel was. 

"You know, you should try reading one." An erratic voice called out. 

"I will pass on that thank you." 

"Suit yourself." The voice responded, as a woman stepped out from behind a curtain leading to another part of the shop. Plum stood before him, a small yet eccentric woman who wore her platinum blonde hair high on her head. Her long, slender fingers were decorated with blue varnish that not only matched her eyes, but also her suit. 

"What can I do for you my Lord?" She asked coyly, a grin upon her pale pink lips. 

"I'm sure you already know." 

"Naturally." Plum laughed, "I am sorry that one of your subordinates was thrown through a window. Terrible luck really, but at least that woman saved him. That turned out to be quite fortunate didn't it?" Her gaze challenged Bog. How she appeared to know something about every situation was the very reason he felt on edge with her. It was also the reasoning for keeping meetings a year apart. 

"In future, keep your _subordinates_ in line." He growled, ignoring Plum's steering of the conversation towards the topic of Marianne, he did not want to drag her into this. "There are two reasons why I am here Plum." He straightened up, looming over her. "One being the potential information you gathered and failed to make me aware of. Second, I have come to question the Demons that are in your.. care." 

Plum closed her eyes as if she was deep in thought while listening to Bog. Slowly she opened them and smiled sweetly. "It was only a matter of time before those two _adorable_ Demons would get the information regardless Bog. I would of made you aware but there was nothing worthy to report. A potential picture is hardly a cause for concern and uproar." She finished by gesturing her hand letting her fingers move freely, as if she was playing an imagery piano.   

She gestured for Bog to follow her, which he proceeded to do so reluctantly. "As for the second one, I can't help if Demons like me." She giggled, passing through the curtain. Now in another room, Plum sat down beside a table which was already laid with a tea set. Bog sat down also, holding his posture and refusing to relax within her presence. Plum brought the cup and saucer to her mouth and drank quietly, her eyes fixated on Bog as if waiting for him to make a move. 

"The overly aggressive nature of any Demon that follows you becomes a cause for concern. If the balance was to in any way become endangered -"  

Plum held up her hand to silence him mid-sentence resulting in Bog to physically bite his tongue so not to retaliate. Her eyes glazed over and her tone became cold. "Do not think for a moment that the balance is not important to me."  

Bog scowled but he knew she was right, if anyone cared as much as him it was Plum. She was the oldest Demon he knew.  

"Besides" Plum perked up, her voice returning to its normal high pitch, "The only reason my Plumettes follow me is for my wisdom because of how old I am. Although no lady really wishes to discuss that."  She let out a loud snort at her own joke, slapping her hand against her thigh.  

Bog rolled his eyes as Plum continued to speak. "As you know, I come from an age when the two Planes were newly separated. I'm sure you have heard legends of when the Planes were one." Bog silently nodded in response. "I watched how both grew envious of the other, I saw how hate twisted them all. Even when you were young, the disdain continued to boil. Unfortunately we both know what the outcome was." 

"The War." Bog remarked with remorse. He had only been young, in human eyes barely an adolescent. He was used to fire, but nothing on the scale he witnessed that fateful day. Plum was the only person who was brave enough to talk about the subject around him. He lost his father that day, and nearly his mother had she not been saved by the woman in blue sitting opposite him. 

"I do not harbour secrets to be vindictive Bog, it is merely for protection. My followers are under my instruction to gather potential information, if I tell them it is secret, they abide by that. Which is why that Demon was thrown through a window." The distance in her eyes slowly disappeared as she turned to face Bog.  

He felt relieved to a small degree, at least he now knew Plum had no alternative motive he needed to be concerned with. 

"I got a call from your mother yesterday." 

Oh no. 

"She said you went on a date." 

Oh Jesus no. 

"It wasn't a date, it wasn't anythin-"  

"What is it like to be in love my Lord?" Plum abruptly asked, practically leaping out of her chair, eyes wide and fixed on Bog. 

"What?!" Bog roared, trying to mask the truth with anger. 

A smile slowly crept onto Plum's lips. "There is just _something_ different about you. It's nice and as far as your mother and I are concerned – long overdue." 

Bog groaned, it seemed he would never escape the interference of his mother.  

"She's mortal."  

It wasn't a question asked by Plum, it was a statement. Her facial expression made it clear she could understand Bog's personal dilemma. 

"Aye, she is." 

"Does she know?" 

"No." Bog growled abruptly, he didn't want his fellow Demons to think him foolish to give away secrets like that. "No, I could never tell her what I am." He did not even make an attempt to hide the sadness present in his voice. 

"You should." The reply from Plum made Bog almost shocked, she cared so much about the balance so why was she being so carefree when it came to Marianne.  

"You see Bog, no two people are similar. Marianne could accept you for what you are, and maybe you could accept her as a mortal. Love is strange, it has a way of making people understand." 

 

As Bog left the old bookshop he thought over what Plum had said. Maybe he should consider telling Marianne about who he was and the world she had no clue about. Not now, but maybe soon. 

 

*** 

 

Plum watched Bog drive away before trotting towards a bookcase located at the back end of the shop. She placed one manicured hand on a dusty copy of an 1900's erotic novella and pulled the book towards her. The bookcase sounded out a loud clang, and started to slide. She adored gimmicks and particularly loved this one, it was in the perfect setting after all. 

A hidden room emerged behind the sliding bookcase. It was small in size, but contained many things. Shelves were lined with scrolls, vials and books. Scanning the contents made Plum realise that she had been around for a considerable amount of years and read mostly every book of her preferred genre. She inwardly hoped that new books would be released soon – she did not care much for the Fifty Shades of Grey series.  

Situated in the middle of the cramped room sat the only piece of technology Plum owned. A screen sat atop of an antique wooden desk, wires sprouted from it and into smaller boxes of which buttons continuously flashed various shades of amber and green. 

Plum had created this device to not only keep up with the times, but also make her workload considerably easier. The world had moved into a technological age, and so had she. Except for kindles, Plum preferred the texture and weight of a physical book. 

With a swift movement of Plum's hand, the screen came to life. She sat herself down, opening up and observing the last file she had viewed before Bog had arrived.  

It was the same blurry photograph that Bog had seen, the exact file she had been sent by her Plumettes for further analysis. She had successfully managed to find a way to reduce the blur and scan the possible faces or figures into a database, resulting in the information she desperately desired. 

She leaned back in her chair as she eagerly watched the loading screen, waiting for any matches to appear. If there were any Angels within the City, she had to make sure nothing untoward would occur – that was her responsibility. With a beeping sound the blurry image became a clear photograph of two young Angels.  

"I'm so good," Plum muttered to herself, "it scares me so." 

One was a textbook female Arc Angel; sparkling blue eyes, tight blonde hair and an impressive wing span. The other was a small male with a dark complexion. His wings were considerable smaller than the girl's and featured no white markings. Plum referred to her scrolls to confirm her suspicious. She was right, this was a Cherub. _Odd_ , she thought to herself, _I was under the illusion that Angels never mixed outside their class systems_. 

Next to the now in focus image, an article from the city's local paper from some years back was present on screen. "GRAND OPENING OF THE SUNRISE – NEW FLOWER SHOP AND  CAFÉ!" Read the headline, beneath it showed the two Angels in human guises beaming at the camera as they stood proudly outside their shop. 

Plum cast her mind back to yesterday's phone conversation with Griselda who spoke for hours about the girl who had saved a Demon and possibly stole Bog's heart. She recalled about how Griselda had mentioned in a passing comment that she met her in a flower shop. Plum wondered, she searched Sunrise in the database and more articles appeared on screen.  

The most recent article grabbed her attention. Upon opening up and enlarging the image she was greeted yet again by the two young Angels, however three new faces joined them. 

A tall board man with a small beard stood next to a woman with sharp features and a black ponytail – both smiled for the photo. 

It was the third face that had Plum smiling, so this was the infamous Marianne. 

She had attentively listened as Griselda described her, from the wild hair that apparently never looked like it was brushed to the large yellow eyes. 

Plum clapped her hands together in excitement, this woman certainly was Bog's type, if he had one. While the others were smiling, she wore a reluctant grin. It also appeared that the photo was taken during the summertime, where everyone else wore sundress and shorts Marianne had donned dark clothing. 

"The girl not only works with Angels but has also stolen the heart of the Demon Lord." Plum laughed out loud to herself, "She certainly is fascinating, I will have to meet her." She paused for a moment in consideration, "perhaps I should tell Imp this first before I make any moves." Then resumed giggling in amusement.  

  
 

*** 

 

Marianne sat amongst vast amounts of vibrant flowers, ribbons and heart shaped ornaments and to her sister's relief didn't mock them as much as she usually would.

Dawn and Sunny's apartment had been transformed into a cornucopia of Valentines related gifts and treats. The big day was fast approaching, and with only two days to go the angelic duo were practically buzzing with excitement.   

Although she detested the holiday and thought it practically worthless Marianne was surprised at herself at how more relaxed she felt compared to previous years. She even happily obliged when Dawn wanted her to sample chocolates for the Sunrise. 

Was Bog the reason for her uplifted mood? Marianne thought to herself as she ignored the magazine she was previously reading. She thought back to the kiss she had given him and smiled to herself. 

"I'm exhausted!" Dawn huffed as she collapsed in the chair opposite Marianne. Her cheeks were red but she still looked every inch perfect. 

"Me too" Sunny exclaimed as he hulled himself over to their small love seat, guitar in hand.  

"Yeah me three." Marianne joked as she lowered the magazine she had long lost interest in. 

"Don't think your behaviour has not gone unnoticed Marianne! You haven't acted like your normal 'sworn-off-love' self." Dawn teased, "I couldn't possibly imagine why." She smiled angelically and tried to hide her giggles behind a dainty hand.  

In response Marianne rolled her eyes at her younger sister and resumed glancing at the magazine, although by now she was barely focusing on the pictures. She didn't tell her sister about her impulsive kiss on the cheek. It was a private moment just between her and Bog.  

However, Dawn had managed to get her to provide other details about their 'date'. 

"We should do something tonight." Dawn suggested. 

"Like what?" Sunny asked, raising his head up but continuing to tune his guitar.   

"How about Boggy's nightclub?"  

Marianne slammed the magazine down into her lap. "What?!" 

Dawn wore a slightly confused expression, "How about Boggy's nightclub?" She repeated. 

Feeling her cheeks burn, Marianne sputtered "What? But why?" She couldn't go the Dark Forest, Bog had been pleasant after the kiss, but what if he didn't feel the same way and she just continued to make things awkward? 

"Well Marianne, to dance obviously. Let out some steam, that's what you do in nightclubs." 

"That does sound pretty cool actually." 

"Sunny do not encourage her." Marianne groaned as her phone vibrated in her pocket. Dawn and Sunny had launched into a discussion, but she was too fixated in the text she had just received from Bog. 

_:If you're free tonight, maybe you would like to come by the club? You could always bring the fairy and her sidekick.:_  

A wide smile spread across Marianne's face, she quickly texted back a reply and sat smiling down at her phone. 

"Er, Marianne?" Dawn asked as Marianne looked up to see her sister and Sunny both looking at her with bewildered expressions. "You were smiling at your phone." 

Marianne chuckled to herself, she never knew how Dawn managed to always get things to go her way. "Well Cinderella," she started, getting to her feet, "guess you shall go to the club after all."  

 

*** 

 

Dawn had almost passed out from excitement when she laid eyes on the Dark Forest nightclub. She ran over to the large menacing trees and studied the bark, carefully running her hands over them. 

"Dawn!" Marianne called "come and wait in line, and stop touching the trees!" 

Her sister hurried back over to where Marianne and Sunny stood. 

"Sunny, oh my gosh I think they are real. Wouldn't it be call if the Sunrise had some?" 

Sunny looked up at the looming trees and gulped, "Aren't they a little, I dunno, spooky?" 

Dawn shook her head "We can put flowers in them!" 

"Alright, sounds good." 

Marianne laughed, "You are such a pushover Sunny." 

Sunny shrugged, "You and I both know there is no point arguing with her." 

 

After a few more minutes of queuing, the three Angels were by the club's entrance. As the bouncer held up his hand for them to wait, Marianne managed to glance into the doorway – the dance floor seemed to be packed already. If it was this busy, she wondered if she would even see Bog at all. 

"First Name?" The bouncer asked gruffly, looking up at Marianne from a clipboard. 

"I'm Marianne and this is D-" 

"Ah Marianne," The bouncer exclaimed, "we've been waiting for you. You and your two guests have VIP passes, so just head on up the stairs to the VIP suite, you'll meet the boss there." 

Marianne tried to conceal her blush as she fumbled putting the VIP band on her wrist, she made her way inside, the other two following closely. Dawn's shrieks of excitement could be heard over the music as they made their way up to the second floor. 

Picturing the outside exterior, Marianne pieced together that the upper floor must be where the large window was located, turned out she was right. The room felt larger than the packed club downstairs. It was essentially lighter, but still had a club atmosphere. A small cocktail bar sat in one of the corners, while curved sofas were scattered around dark wooden tabletops, red light illuminating from underneath.  

"Hey Marianne!" A voice called out catching her attention. Thane shouted again and ran over, Stasia following close behind. 

"Thane, Stasia hey!" She noticed how there was no evidence of any head wound, he was lucky it never scarred. "Your head is looking a lot better."  

"Oh yeah.." He muttered reaching up to pat his forehead, "Guess I'm just a quick healer." 

Stasia pipped up, "Anyway it's great to see you again Marianne, and it's nice to see you not covered in blood." 

"Covered in blood?" Dawn squeaked from behind Marianne.  

"Stasia and Thane, this is my sister Dawn and our friend Sunny." She stepped out the way so the group could meet. 

Thane held out his hand politely, "Hi, I'm the one Marianne saved from being run over."  

Dawn and Sunny exchanged shock expressions and Marianne realised she forgot to share that little detail with her fellow Angels. 

"Marianne -" Sunny started to say. 

" _Saved_ you?" Dawn finished. 

Thane looked a little confused and turned to Stasia for help, she sighed. "In a nutshell, Thane here got in an accident and Marianne saved him. Then we brought her back here, which is where she met the Boss. Speaking of which, he's given strict orders that we are to get you guys whatever you want to drink since we're working the bar tonight."  

The mention of this shifted the attention away from Marianne's heroic actions. Thane led an excited Dawn and Sunny towards the sofa that looked out of the sizeable window as Marianne whispered to Stasia. 

"Thanks for that, by the way where is Bog?" 

Stasia flashed a wicked grin "He's in his office doing a bit of work, don't worry he'll be out soon."  

 

 *** 

 

Bog paced in his office, paperwork was streamed on the desk but he had lost interest a while ago. A few minutes ago he received word that Marianne was upstairs, and that she had brought her sister Dawn and friend Sunny along.  

The conversation with Plum ran throughout his mind like it had been doing so all day.  

He had invited Marianne to the Dark Forest because he wished to see her and secretly hoped she wanted to see him too. It was foolish to think that she could like him, espeically when she didn't know who he truly was. If she did, she would run away. For he was the Demon Lord, the King of negative emotions – someone like him couldn't be loved. 

Bog held out his hand in front of him and let the human façade melt away. Instead of flesh, rough bark like skin came into view. His fingers became thinner and longer, the nails blackening and sharpening out into claws. He gestured his hand and it quickly returned to normal.  

Sighing, Bog adjusted himself and straightened his tie. What was he doing? Someone as powerful as him should never be hiding away in an office because of some woman.  

Except that woman was Marianne. Beautiful, dynamic Marianne.  

That and _she_ had kissed _him_. 

Granted it was only on the cheek and for days afterwards Bog had internally wished it was something more, but a kiss was a kiss nonetheless. It meant something. 

Bog let out another deep sigh and made his way upstairs.  

 

Upon coming to the second floor, he caught sight of Marianne across the room. Her attention was directed towards the view outside the window, as if she was trying to look upwards at the night sky. A light bulb went off in Bog's mind - he'd show her the view from the roof.

As he approached he noticed how she looked gorgeous as always, her body slightly turned as she laughed and joked with the people sitting on the sofa nearby. He saw the back of Marianne's sister and the jagged dark mass of their friend's hair.  

Growing closer to the group he observed how a few glasses were already on the tabletop. Apparently the three had started drinking. 

"See! This was such a good idea, it's exactly what we needed! We've all been a little stressed recently." The blonde hiccuped.  

"Dawn," Marianne snickered "you drank that last drink way to fast, slow down okay?" She turned to face her sister, but her eyes fell on Bog. 

He smiled shyly and gestured a hello. 

Dawn looked up at her sister and whipped her head around to look at whatever was behind her. 

"Hiya Boggy!" She cried, attempting to clamber over the sofa, nearly knocking the drink Sunny held in his hand. 

"Bog." Was the automatic response he gave before Dawn launched herself at him, gripping him in a tight embrace. It was obvious how tipsy she was. 

"Thank you so much for inviting us Boggy! This is an amazing place! Where did you get the trees? I really, really love the trees." 

"Okay Dawn," Marianne said as she pried her sister off Bog. "That's enough of that, why don't you and Sunny go dance for a bit?"  

Sunny's head was visible from the sofa and he raised an eyebrow in Marianne's direction. 

"What a great idea!" Dawn squealed as she leaned over the sofa and pulled Sunny's hand leading him forcefully down the stairs, leaving Bog and Marianne alone.  

Marianne brought her palm to her forehead, "I am so sorry about her."  

"I didn't think it was possible for her to become even more eccentric." 

"One of her many talents, besides it's probably the alcohol." Bog watched as Marianne glanced over her shoulder at where her sister had been sitting, eyeing the empty glasses that adorned the table. "Definitely the alcohol." 

They laughed together, Marianne smiling up at him when her laughter became shallow. Her eyes were big with wonder, Bog could feel himself getting lost in his thoughts. 

"There is something that I would like to show you." 

"Oh?" Marianne asked, intrigue in her voice. 

"Follow me." 

He lead Marianne away from the window and towards a 'STAFF ONLY' door. Hardly anyone went up here, apart from the workers who smoked and himself. He gestured for Marianne to go first. If his suspicions were corrected and she wanted to see the night sky, he couldn't wait for her reaction.  

He watched and followed closely as she ascended the stairwell. It was poorly lit, aside from the two emergency lights that hung from the walls but as Marianne opened the door at the top, moonlight flooded in. 

He stepped out after her. Marianne was already standing mid-centre on the roof, her head tilted back and staring up as the stars shimmered. Bog quietly watched as she turned her gaze to the moon in the far distance, the wind caught her hair ruffling a few of the short strands. She turned to face him, tucking some stubborn hair behind her ear. 

"The view is incredible Bog." Marianne whispered. Bog thought for a second she had a hint of sadness in her voice, "It's like flying.. being up this high."  

He made his way towards her, and together they walked over to the edge of the roof. She sat on the ledge, bravely gazing below.  

Marianne was right, the strong breeze and the view filled him with the sense of flying. It made him sad that it was an experience Marianne would never be able to comprehend fully. He on the other hand was the only winged Demon, a common trait for all Demon Lords but he had not flown in the longest of times.  

Maybe, once she knew what he was he could hold her as he flew through the night sky.  

Bog physically shook himself at the thought and was grateful Marianne could not see the blush turning his face crimson.  

"Marianne..." Bog started to say. He didn't know how to word it, but he desperately wanted to tell her his secrets, that he was a Demon and that although she was only a mortal it did not matter. The distant sounds of ELO's Strange Magic floated up from beneath them and broke his thought process. Marianne faced him as he held out his hand.

"…Would you like to dance?" 

 

They twirled underneath bare branches and stars. Bog held Marianne close, her arms wrapped around his neck. The sudden surge of emotion nearly caught him off guard. He was dancing with the most fascinating human he had ever met, one he had truly grown to care for. What was he thinking, he shouldn't be getting too involved within mortal affairs. What life could Marianne lead with him, a Demon. She deserved to be with someone who could grow old with her. Then again, he didn't even know how Marianne felt towards him. 

He gazed down at her, surprised to see her staring back at him.  

Bog slightly adjusted his head but that only resulted in hardly any space between them. Their noses were almost touching.  

Marianne stopped still, and without thinking Bog leant in to move a rebellious strand of hair that was hovering near her eyes. 

That's when her lips met his.  

The kiss was what Bog imaged Heaven to be like. Marianne's arms tightened around his neck, he pulled her up and closer to his body. He let his fingers softly trace through her hair before cupping the back of her head as their kiss deepened.  

Slowly Marianne pulled back from the kiss and rested her forehead against Bog's. They did not utter a single sound. Marianne wore a grin that Bog knew was identical to his and a few moments later they were kissing again. 

 

*** 

 

 

How dare that filthy _thing_ kiss Marianne. His Marianne!  

Roland could feel the anger burning inside him, although he tried not to frown. He heard that gave you wrinkles.

He needed to take immediate action before things went anymore opposite of what he wanted. He stood gazing at the rooftop where he watched the couple kiss. How could Marianne fall for someone like that? A human? They were pathetic creatures compared to Angels.  

Humans were a waste of energy, it annoyed him how Marianne made it out like it was _t_ _heir_ responsibility to look after the pests. When he became the High Arc Angel with Marianne by his side, humans would learn their place. 

Before Roland left the Angelic Plane he was granted access by Dagda, Marianne's father to gather any tools he deemed necessary in retrieving his future wife and bringing her back home. It was during this opportunity Roland found ancient texts, banned for most Angel's eyes. It was one text in particular that caught his attention, it spoke about an all-powerful device - which he could use to rule over all the realms. He just needed to now find it.  

For now however he needed to deal with the issue at hand. To not only dispose of this measly human, but also make him know that Marianne was way out of his league.  

Roland pulled out a photograph he had taken a few days ago with a tool he brought from the Angelic Plane. If he had taken the photo with a regular man-made camera, the figure would of only shown up as streaks of light, a fact that only continued to fuel his annoyance for the Human race. 

He carefully held the photo, gazing lustfully at the short haired brunette woman with startling wings flying above water. 

Roland looked up from the photograph of Marianne and back towards the rooftop.  

Roland slowly twirled his fingers in his golden curls, "I _will_ make you love me again Buttercup." 


	8. The More I See, The Less I Know.

The alarm rang for the fourth time that morning and like the times before it Marianne hit the snooze button with abrupt force. 

"Stupid thing." Marianne grunted as she turned over.  

"Maybe you should just turn it off. Continually hitting it isn't doing the trick." Bog teased. Marianne retaliated by sticking her cold feet against Bog's bare stomach.   

"Jesus Marianne!" He gasped as she snickered, before nestling her head in the spot where she had attacked him.   

"I don't want to.. But I should start getting ready." She mumbled into his chest. Today was Valentine's day which meant work would literally be hell. Especially since Dawn and Sunny would be on 'angelic duty'.  

Bog ran his fingers through Marianne's hair and lifted her chin up so he could plant a kiss on her forehead.  

"At least it's only for one day out of the whole year."  

"Not in my world, Dawn will already have plans in place for next year." 

Bog winced, "you poor lass." 

"I'm sure I'll manage somehow." Marianne said as she kissed him. After their first kiss only a few days ago the relationship quickly progressed. Gone were the awkward hand gestures and prolonged silences, much to Marianne's relief. Although the thought of telling him the truth about what and who she was still burned in the back of her mind. 

As their kiss deepened, Marianne pressed her body close against Bog's, her hands softly clawing through his wild mass of thick hair. His arms tightened around her waist and his fingers slowly caressed her lower back. It was then the alarm rang out for the fifth time. 

Both groaned with annoyance as Marianne proceeded to pick up the alarm clock and throw it against the wall. 

 

***  

  

The day had run without a hitch and as dusk began to spread across the sky, Dawn fluttered towards a high rooftop. Sunny was following close behind, he may not have been as majestic in the air as she was, but it always fascinated her how he could flutter and jump to incredible heights. 

She landed gracefully, her wings fluttering gentle behind her. "I think this is the ideal spot Sunny." Dawn called out. It was the same as every year, once the day was completed they would watch the sunset together and Sunny would play a song on his guitar. A perfect end to an always perfect day. 

Sunny landed on the rooftop, hands on his knees and looking out of breath. "Yeah." He breathed deeply, "It's brilliant."  

"I hope Marianne got on okay today." Dawn pondered, holding a slender finger to her cheek as if in deep thought.  

"She'll be fine. She can take care of herself. Besides she seems.. happier."  

"I know but still -"  

"Dawn." Sunny said, "As I always say -" 

"Don't worry, be happy." They chimed together. A small giggle escaped Dawn's lips as she sat down, Sunny beside her. Glancing over at him she noted how in angel form his ears, much like hers elongated and his hazel eyes shone brighter. Dawn could feel her heart beat a little faster. 

She turned back to face the setting sun and sighed.  

"I wish we could do this forever."  

"Me too Dawn, me too." 

Dawn could feel his hand hold hers in comfort.  

"There are so many things I wish for Sunny. I wish we didn't have to be friends in secret. I wish we didn't have to leave this all behind. At least Marianne is happy though, even if it won't be for long." 

Sunny's grip tightened and Dawn could feel both her wings and heart flutter. 

"Things will work out." Sunny stated optimistically, "I mean, we have always found a way haven't we?"  

Dawn smiled, "Remember the day we met?"  

"How could I forget?"  

"I am so sorry I hit you with that arrow."   

"It's okay, it didn't pierce anything major."   

"Sunny! Please don't joke like that, I still feel awful."  

"Don't worry, besides you're a much better shot now."   

They both laughed and Dawn rested her head on Sunny's shoulder. The positioning was awkward, but neither of them seemed to mind. 

She let her mind wander to the events that lead up to this point.

All of the greatest memories of her time here featured Sunny, she didn't want to lose the friendship they shared.  

Dawn thought how she couldn't lose him. He made her happy, she lov-  

A light bulb came on in Dawn's head and the sunset began to fade into night. 

 

"We should probably head back -" Sunny began, as he unhooked the guitar from his back. "But we can't leave without completing tradition."   

With a deep breath Sunny started to strum, letting his fingers create a beautiful melody as he begun to sing.

  

_"_ _I s_ _ay hey, I'll be gone today,_   

_But I'll be back around the way._   

_It seems like everywhere I go,_   

_The more I see, the less I know,_   

_But I know one thing..._ _"_  

  

Sunny gulped and lowered his guitar and looked straight at Dawn.  

But she finished the song for him. 

 

"I love you."   

Sunny stood there in shock, "M-me?" He managed to eventually stutter. 

"You." She slowly whispered as she kissed him. 

 

 

*** 

 

 

Marianne and her co workers were cleaning up the Sunrise after an eventful day involving many hopeless romantics. 

"You any plans for tonight Marianne?" Lizzie asked as she swept the broom across the floor. 

"Lizzie, you know I don't _do_ Valentines."  

Letting out a hearty laugh, Lizzie held the tip of her broom under her chin. "I thought there was a guy?"

"Huh? What? No." Marianne dismissed, but Lizzie was not having any of it.    

"Back me up Pare, there is definitely a guy."  

"Uhu, he was tall right?" Pare called out from the kitchen.  

"Pare, you heard that from Sunny and no offence to him, but everyone is tall compared to him." Marianne interjected. 

Lizzie giggled, "Speaking of those two, I wonder when they will tell each other. It's painfully obvious you know?" 

"Stranger things have happened." Marianne remarked as she wiped down the tables. 

 

Marianne stayed behind to finish locking up. As she was turning off the main lights, she watched as Lizzie and Pare made their way across the street, Pare's arm around Lizzie. It seemed as if they had plans for tonight. 

She made her way into the back office where she bolted up the back door and took her coat off the hook. 

It was then that the bell rang. 

"We're closed!" Marianne called out as she went to investigate the noise "We'll be open again-"  

She stopped short when Bog was standing by the door. 

"Bog?" Marianne asked, "Why are you here?" 

"I know you don't do things on Valentines, and neither do I, but I wanted to see you, I know I only saw you this morning, but er..."  

Marianne reached up and kissed the tip of his nose.  

"I always want to see you." she said sweetly before mockingly punching him on the arm. 

He grinned, showing off his crooked teeth. "I wondered if you wanted to accompany me to the Dark Forest. My mother normally does something for Valentine's since it's a day I don’t want anything to do with, but I thought it wouldn't be that bad if you were there?"  

"Are you using me as protection from your mother?"  

"If I said yes does that mean I couldn't kiss you anymore."  

Marianne pulled Bog down to her height and kissed him. "I'll have to think on that." She said as she released Bog from the kiss and winked at him. 

 

 

After a quick detour home to change, Marianne was making her way inside the Dark Forest with Bog.  

"I just hope you have a strong stomach." he commented before gesturing to the bouncers on the door.  

Stepping inside, Marianne's mouth dropped. Gone were the dimmed red lights, instead white and pinks illuminated the space. Heart balloons filled the ceiling and some parts of the floor.   

She sat down at the bar, bewildered at the transformation. Marianne flicked some heart shaped confetti across the bar top and turned to Bog. 

"Who likes this?" She asked, feeling a little nauseous at the decor.   

"Not me." A gruff voice answered, as a pissed off Stasia hopped up onto the stool next to Marianne. Confetti was in her hair, and as she moved some fell out onto the bar top. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.   

"Where's Thane?" Bog asked suspiciously, even Marianne had wondered that, the pair did seemed inseparable.   

"She's got him."   

"My mother?" Bog asked raising an eyebrow.  

"Someone much worse."   

It was then Thane ran out of the back room, covered in copious amounts of glitter that stained parts of his hair. Griselda followed behind chuckling madly to herself, arm in arm with a woman Marianne had never seen before.   

As soon as Bog laid eyes on her, he stood up.   

"Plum." He growled.   

The woman seemed close in age to Griselda, she wore a knee length sapphire dress and matching heels, a streak of glitter was in her hair, leading Marianne to figure out where the large amounts of confetti and glitter had come from.   

"Bog! before you start I invited her." Griselda warned before spotting Marianne getting up from her seat.   

"Marianne!" She exclaimed, slightly shocked but pleasantly surprised. She made a beeline straight for her and brought Marianne into a crushing embrace, her head leaning against Marianne's stomach.  

Marianne awkwardly reciprocated the gesture and as Griselda stepped back, the lady in blue came forward. 

"We haven't been introduced! I'm Plum." The woman held out her hand, her nails long and a shade of dark blue.  

"Marianne." She replied, grasping Plum's hand in hers. It was strangely cold for someone who seemed so eccentric.  

"Ah the infamous Marianne I've heard so much about!"

Marianne could feel her cheeks burning. "Yeah," Marianne halfheartedly chuckled, "that's me."  

"You own a flower shop don't you? The Sunshine?"   

Marianne heard Bog scoff as she replied. "Sunrise and no, I just help out here and there. It's my sister that owns it." 

For a split second Marianne was sure she saw a glimmer of shock in Plum's eyes, but she dismissed it for a trick of the light.  

"You have a sister? Adorable! Griselda is practically mine, speaking of which, Grizzie darling we better finish decorating before people arrive." With a swift manoeuvre  Plum linked arms with Griselda, who gave a quick wave as they moved to the other side of the nightclub. 

Marianne watched the pair as they walked away and couldn't shake the feeling of how weird the encounter was. Also what was it with people and having strange names around here? 

She climbed back on her bar stool, as Bog went behind the bar to make her a drink. 

A tired looking Thane took up residence in Bog's stool. "Hey Marianne." He said, as he wiped his glasses free from any remaining traces of glitter. 

"So, Plum?" Marianne asked openly. Bog rolled his eyes as he mixed spirits together. Marianne caught herself watching him in awe. 

"She's an old friend of Griselda's, Bog's known her all his life but she's a bit OTT for him." Stasia answered helpfully.  

"She's weird." Was Thane's helpful input.  

"How do you guys know her?"  

"We've worked with BK for years, so we've seen her around from time to time. She never comes to these things though." Stasia frowned, as if she was processing a thought.  

Bog caught Stasia's eye and it looked like he shared the same idea. Marianne was interested, but it wasn't her place to pry. She decided to try and change the subject.  

"Ok so, what's with all the glitter?"   

"Like I said," Thane said, shaking the last of the glitter out of his hair, "She's weird."   

 

 

***  

 

Throughout the night Plum watched Marianne and Bog's interactions from out the corner of her eye. This was a development she certainly did not except.  

She whispered in Griselda's ear and made her way towards the bathroom. Grizzie wouldn't mind her absence, especially not when her son had a potential wife in his midst. Even if that potential wife was an Angel.  

Plum locked the door behind her, and ran through all the information that had presented itself to her.  

The Demon Lord was infatuated with an Arc Angel, and it seemed the feeling was mutual. What did this mean? What action should she now take? 

There was only one person who could help her. 

Her eyes began to glow a brighter blue, as well as the tips of her fingers. Her finger tips sparked, slowly and with deep concentration Plum brought her hands together and then pulled them apart. As she did so, the wall in front of her began to shake. Sparks similar to those erupting from her fingers burst from the wall, swirling around like a Catherine wheel. The space inside flashed a shimmering blue, and when the ever growing circle was slightly larger than Plum herself, she stepped through, allowing it to collapse behind her.  

She now stood in a barren wasteland. The air was thick and dense, the ground littered with rubble. For many years this was her home, it still saddened her to see it in such a state. Plum marched forwards in determination. A small stone house came into view, the only thing intact for miles. Upon reaching the door, Plum simply lay her hand against the wood and then stepped forward, her whole body passing through the door with ease.  

The sound of her heels against the hard stone floor alerted the homeowner. He looked up from behind a pile of books and scrolls. His eyes, although completely black watched her as she approached. He stood, his long silver hair falling behind him.  

"Imp." Plum greeted with haste, "There has been an awfully huge development we need to discuss."  

"Plum." His voice dry and raspy. "I'm afraid I too have news." 

Plum watched him as he physically slumped. 

"The device, the all-powerful device I created so long ago has fallen into the wrong hands. The day has come that I have always feared." 


	9. Insulted

The need to tell Marianne everything was on the tip of Bog's tongue and had been for the entire night. He felt almost relieved when she kissed him goodbye, but it was getting harder and harder to resist not telling her the truth. 

Bog feared Marianne's reaction. He feared her rejection, but if she truly cared about him, then maybe it wouldn't be a problem after all?  

Bog sighed as he slid back into the driver's seat. He started the car and let the street lights become streams as he whizzed through the streets. Bog let his mind wander back to Marianne and the events of a few hours ago.  

Meeting Plum was no easy feat and yet Marianne seemed to emerge unscathed, the woman was full of wonders. Bog growled, perhaps Plum was still at the Dark Forest? He turned his wrist sharply and his watch face flashed up at him – '06:27' it read. She would have left ages ago, especially if Bog wasn't around for her to annoy.  

As Bog climbed out of the car, he inhaled, breathing in the fresh morning air. It was nothing compared to the atmosphere of the Demonic Plane, both before and after the war.  Before the war, the air was strong with scent. Fields of dark flowers bloomed as far as the eye could see. But after the war, after the death of his father – the air smelt of sulphur, thick and dense. All that was left now was a barren wasteland.  

Bog approached the Dark Forest, It was closed now. No staff were around either. Bog unlocked the door and strolled inside. The morning light was catching through the doors and the room almost sparkled. He pulled himself a drink and headed to the back office. 

After completing the mundane paperwork consisting of insurance policies and other dull things, Bog focused his attention on the rumour of the Angels, no more had been mentioned after his meeting with Plum with Bog felt unconvinced. Something inside him didn't feel right.  

He pushed out his chair, and lowered himself down to the locked drawer at the bottom of his desk. Bog placed his finger against the cold metal lock and wisps of black smoke began to steam from the tip. Suddenly the lock clicked and the drawer popped open. Inside held only two possessions, both of huge importance to Bog – since they both belonged to his father and predecessor. One was a small amulet, a large stone of amber wrapped in thick vines and dark branches. This was his father's staff, Bog had never used it and hoped he would never have to. After the war, things were relatively quiet and so far there was nothing Bog hadn't been able to solve by only using his words and wit, maybe the odd fist occasionally.  

Nestled next to the amulet sat a large book. It was the type of book that if you were the blow the dust off of it, layers would still remain. If Plum knew Bog was the owner, she would of tried to steal it for her collection. To Bog, the book was nothing but old gibberish. Tales and notes from the beginning of the planes. Legends said that the book was written at a time when Angels and Demons co-existed, but Bog highly doubted that.  

Yet for some reason, something inside him was telling him to take a look. He brought the book up to the desk and flicked it open. He recalled his father gazing at the contents on many occasions. The book was adorned with text, notes and even pictures. Bog grew impatient, he knew he was supposed to be looking for something. He just didn't know what. He stopped at a page that featured a diagram of something that resembled a human camera. Bog scoffed, as if there was a device that could actually capture images of Angels and Demons. Every Plane creature knew they were safe from technology in that regards, they would show up as balls of light or streams of smoke. Growing ever more impatient, Bog stood up and went to refill his drink. It wasn't until he was back at his desk he realised the book was now open on another page. 

"What the-" Bog spat out loud and looked at the contents of the page. It looked as if someone had thrown an extra piece of paper in. Large amounts of ink were used to cover up parts of the parchment, but Bog could make out a majority of the text. The diagram represented what seemed like a mechanical orb, and upon scanning the page the term "All-powerful" was mentioned throughout, as was the word "dangerous".  

It was then Bog heard a rumble from above him. With speed and precision he locked the book away and started making his way up the stairs. 

Upon reaching the last few steps, Bog finally caught sight of the possible intruder. At first he thought it could have been a staff member, potentially one of the cleaners?  

"We're closed." Bog spoke with authority. 

"I can see that." The voice spoke, an foreign tang to his accent. The figure turned, in front of Bog stood a man with the purest blonde hair, curled at the front in an almost sickening way. The man had large green eyes that shone as brightly as his white teeth.  

He was handsome. 

And Bog hated him.  

"You're going to have to leave now." Bog growled, growing ever more irritated. It wasn't the first time people have stowed away in the club, normally because they had passed out somewhere.  

As Bog spoke the man seemed visually repulsed, ever more fuelling Bog's annoyance. "Okay, that's it." Bog reached out to pull the man by the collar. 

"I don't think so." The man said as he pulled a mechanical orb from under his jacket. Bog almost stopped in his tracks. 

"Wha-" Was all Bog could cry as something pulsated in the room and lifted him off his feet. He rolled, and pushed himself back off the ground, his palms began to transform but he kept it at bay, he didn't want to give himself away just yet. 

He looked up and over to the man, surrounded in a mist of blue, the orb was still pulsating but not as strongly to knock Bog over a second time. Finally seeing the orb Bog realised that this was the one in his father's book, he recognised the design. 'All powerful device' flickered through his mind.  

So did 'dangerous'. 

Whoever this man was, he was a threat and Bog needed to deal with him. 

He stood, keeping calm and straight faced.  

"What you got there?" Bog asked as he slowly stepped forward. The initial blast had knocked over the furniture, and the large window had a small crack in it. 

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, pathetic mortal." The man spoke. He held the orb in one hand as the other went up to curl a golden lock.  

"Mortal?" Bog almost scoffed.  

It was then the man's smile turned cold, and large wings unfolded from his back.  

Bog stopped approaching. An angel? Judging by the wingspan and the attributes this had to be an Arc. As Bog analysed his enemy the man continued to speak, unaware of Bog's movements. 

"You're probably going into shock, that's understandable. You are all so predictable. You see, I'm an angel, one of the most important angels actually. Because I, Roland will make all you mortals learn your place. Just like _you_ need to learn. Especially since you are unworthy of my darling Marianne." 

Bog stopped. 

"Marianne?" He hissed interrupting Roland's monologue.  

"Everything I wanted was about to fall into place. We were going to get married, then she came here and met.. you." 

_"_ _My dad wanted me to get married to the guy he set me up with."_ Marianne's voiced echoed in Bog's mind.  

"Do you have any idea who she is?" Roland continued.  

"I-" 

"You don't even know?! How dare you even touch the next High Arc Angel."  

The last words rang in Bog's mind as numbness began to creep inside him, he would of fallen if the adrenaline wasn't rushing through his system.  

"YOU'RE LYING." Bog spat, he wasn't even sure what he was doing. He knew he just had to get rid of Roland.  

"Fine, here is the evidence." Roland mocked as he held out a photograph and threw it in Bog's direction. Bog ignored it and ran straight on colliding with Roland and knocking him off his feet. Bog had to make sure not to kill him, that would result in another war. But Roland attacked him first, so hurting him wasn't out of the question.  

They both rolled, Roland lost his grip on the orb and it fell out of his hand. He cried out and kicked Bog hard in the stomach. Roland pushed and was running for the orb, Bog gave chase. He readied his fist and swung.  

But Roland already retrieved the orb and as Bog's punch was millimetres from Roland's jaw the brilliant blue light rung out and knocked Bog over for a second time. This shock wave was greater, it blasted the glass out from the window pane and everything in the room was thrown. Bog had just enough time to grow scales to protect himself from being cut from the showering glass.  

When the ringing stopped in his ears and he could clearly see, he stood. Bog looked around the room, Roland was gone and everything was either smashed or ruined. All except that photograph that lay slightly crumpled on the ground in front of him. He slowly walked over, his feet crunching on the broken glass. Bog reached down with hesitation and picked up the photograph. 

He didn't want to believe it.  

He couldn't believe it.  

But the photograph was of Marianne, his Marianne. 

With Angel wings.  

He let the numbness consume in and he sunk to the floor, letting the picture fall down as he fell. He screamed, but no sound came out. Bog smashed his fists beside him, again and again. The skin on his human facade broke and bleed, and healed almost as quickly. His eyes stung and tears joined the broken, glittering glass on the floor.  

Was this all a joke to Marianne? How could she of done this to him.  

A thought flashed in his mind, if Marianne was an Angel, that must of meant Dawn was too. Potentially Sunny. He had welcomed them into his Demonic sanctuary, he grew to care for them. 

And they had played him for a fool. 

Bog pulled himself up off the ground, his eyes stung. He felt his anger getting the best of him as black tendrils curled around his body. He reached for the photograph and stuffed it in his pocket. Bog glared at the broken window and turned away, he knew exactly where he was going.  

 

***

 

It was early morning and Marianne was leaning against her window sipping her coffee slowly. She thought about living as a human, with no knowledge of Angels or Demons, just simply living. Bog had no concept of the world she was from, she intended to tell him – but how would he react.  

She finished up the last of her drink when she heard a thump against the door. 

Marianne placed her mug on the side quietly and crept towards the door slowly. She unhooked the chain and turned the lock. Marianne pulled the door towards her slightly, and through the gap she saw Bog.  

"Bog!" She grinned, throwing the door open wide for him. Bog looked back at her, his expression blank.  

Marianne grew concerned. "Bog..? What's wrong?" 

He marched passed her and stopped when he was inside the apartment.  

"Are you oka-" 

"Roland was there."  

"What?" Marianne stopped her mouth open and heart racing.   

"He was in the Dark Forest."  

Marianne felt like the wind had been punched out of her. Bog continued to speak in a low growl.  

"How could one of your own be so stupid as to disrupt the balance."  

"One of my own..?" Marianne trailed off. 

"I know Marianne."  

"Know what exact-" She was cut off by Bog turning around his face a mixture of pain and anger. He held the photo out to her. She took it and was rendered breathless. It was of her - flying. This wasn't possible.   

"Bog – I, I can explain." She started, even though she had no clue how to explain to a Human that Angels exist.   

"You played me." Bog snarled.  

"I didn't play you! I wanted to tell you -"  

"How could I think you could ever love someone like me."  

"Bog.."   

"HOW COULD YOU!" He shouted, and Marianne could only watch in horror as thin wisps of black swirled around him. His arms grew longer and darker, his fingers extending out into claws.  

"I fell for everything!" He spat taking a step forward, making Marianne step back. The skin she had grown to recognise disappeared, his clothes contorted making amour like scales over his body. His coat became two enlarged insect-like wings.   

"No one could ever love a Demon, especially if its the Demon Lord." He snarled showing his sharp fangs. He loomed over Marianne, and the instinct within her took over.   

She flinched away as he approached and upon opening her eyes, she realised her wings had curled around her, as if protecting her.  

Marianne let them drop along with her defensive stance.   

Bog stood before her, in his true form. He held his head high, but Marianne could see his blue eyes gloss over.   

"It's true." He whispered.  "Goodbye forever Marianne."  

He left, slowly morphing back into the man he once was as he left. Marianne didn't notice the door slam shut behind him.  

She crumpled on the floor, her wings drooping behind her and sobbed.  


	10. You Come And You Go

Marianne slumped forward in her chair, head nestling on her arms that lay lazily on the table before her. Her watch beeped, and Marianne's eyes flickered to observe the time. It was late afternoon. Impossible to think that earlier that same day she found out Bog was Lord of the Demons. 

All her life Marianne was led to believe that Demons were an Angel's enemy, therefore that logic would mean Bog was her arch nemesis. But Bog had made her laugh, made her happy. Were Demons really that bad after all? Marianne thought about Stasia, Thang and Griselda who were probably also Demons and the kindness they showed her.  

Marianne groaned out loud. She felt so conflicted and confused.  

But mainly angry. 

She felt angry that she didn't go after Bog, she had just let him go and cried for the hours that followed. 

Marianne was also angry at Roland, which wasn't new. 

Although she hadn't given him much thought until now.

Marianne thought back to what Bog had said, about how Roland had shown up at the Dark Forest. What could he have wanted? Why was he there? 

The questions rattled around in Marianne's mind. 

What was it Bog had said.. _"How could one of your own be so stupid as to disrupt the balance?"_  

Did this mean.. 

Marianne sat bolt up, the thoughts running through her brain.  

Whatever Roland was doing or done it was trouble. If the balance became too disrupted it would result in all out war. If that was the case, she needed to be careful regardless if Bog and his Demons treated herself, Sunny and Dawn well. 

Sunny and Dawn, Marianne thought as she pushed herself up from the table and darted to grab her mobile. They didn’t know.  

She snatched her phone and forcefully punched in Dawn's number. Marianne tapped her foot as the phone rung, then started talking as soon as the line connected.  

"Dawn, Hey it's Marianne. You and Sunny need to get to mine ASAP.." She paused for a second, then added, "Love you." 

Without even another breath, Marianne ended the call. She leaned backwards against the counter top and exhaled in an attempt to keep herself calm. A plan was needed, all of them needed to get out of the area. It wasn't safe, she couldn't be sure no harm would come to her or her close ones. 

Marianne knew she also needed to find Roland and deal with him. 

As an Angel, her main priority was to keep the balance in check, regardless of the cost or outcome. But, if push came to shove, would she be able to do what was right? She needed to be prepared nonetheless. Marianne pushed herself away from the counter and headed into her bedroom. She lent down on her knees and rummaged underneath the bed, finally clasping at what she wanted to find and pulling it out. 

She sat on the floor and opened the white box, lined with gold.  

It had been a gift from her mother. 

The inside was red velvet with golden primroses stitched around the edges.

It still smelled like home. 

The box only held one item. A small silver tube, engraved with vines and flowers. 

Marianne closed her eyes and allowed the memory to come to the surface of her mind. 

_"Marianne, do you know what our purpose is?"_ _Her mother had asked._  

_"To keep the balance!" A young Marianne_ _recited._  

_"Yes.." Her mother said with a chuckle, ruffling her daughter's hair._ _"But, we must also live."_  

_Her mother watched as Marianne wrinkled her face in confusion._  

_"I saw you in the gardens." Her mother continued._  

_"I don't-"_  

_"You were pretending to_ _wield_ _a sword."_  

_As Marianne's mother observed her, Marianne clenched her fists and gazed down at the floor as she became increasingly crimson._  

_"I'm- I'm sorry!_ _" She had blurted, "_ _I know_ _it's_ _not_ _proper_ _behaviour_ _. I know I can't start Archery until I'm older but.. b_ _ut I-"_  

_Her mother rested a hand on_ _Marianne's_ _shoulder_ _, h_ _er touch was warm and comforting._  

_"I thought you were quite good."_  

_Marianne looked up to meet her_ _mother's_ _gaze_ _, h_ _er mouth_ _open in surprise._  

_"This is what I meant by living. What we do, defines us." She turned her back to Marianne and reached behind her. "This box was given to me when I married your father. Inside however is something special. Just for you_ _,_ _my little primrose."_  

_Marianne's small hands clasped at the_ _gift_ _. She fumbled with the latch but finally managed to unlock the box. Inside lay a small silver tube. Marianne took it out and eyed it carefully._  

_After a few moments had passed, h_ _er mother took both objects from her. She laid the box down and focused her attention on to the tube._  

_"With this," She whispered, loud enough for only Marianne to hear. "You'll be able to_ _practice_ _properly."_  

_With precision, Marianne's mother pressed a small hidden button and let the tip of the sword spring out. The blade gleamed in her mother's grip, it hit the sunlight and shone across Marianne's face._  

_"WOW." Was all she could muster. Marianne reached out with eager hands. The sword felt light in her grasp._  

_"Just don't tell your father." Marianne's mother had chuckled as Marianne_ _practised jabs and blocks._  

The memory faded and Marianne was left clutching the silver tube. She had not used it in the longest time, would she be able to if the time came? That's when she heard a rapid knock on the door. Marianne placed the tube back in the box and slid it underneath the bed. She got to her knees, wiping away a stray tear and headed to greet Dawn.  

 

*** 

 

"Marianne!" 

Dawn flung at her sister as soon as the door was opened, grabbing her intensely by the shoulders. "What's wrong?!" 

Marianne's stern gaze locked with Dawn's cautious one, "We have to leave. There's something I need to sort out, but you both need to leave for the Angelic Plane as soon as you can." 

Dawn blinked her wide eyes at her sister, letting her arms drop by her sides. 

"Leave?" She asked, her voice small. 

Sunny's warm hand slid into her's, she knew it was his way of support. He never much liked to interrupt the sisters during a discussion. 

"We don't want.. to leave." Dawn said, speaking for both her and Sunny. 

"We don't have a choice!" Marianne spat, "You need to pack up your things." With that she turned on her heels and exited the room. For a few moments Dawn and Sunny just stood there, gazing at each other in confusion.  

Dawn moved first, she followed where Marianne had gone and stood in the doorway of her bedroom. Marianne was flinging items and objects around the room. Furiously stuffing clothes into bags. 

"I- I don't understand." Dawn said, her arms folded. "Will you tell us what's happening?"  

Marianne sighed as she closed up a satchel. 

"I don't even know where to begin. It's just not safe Dawn."  

"But, we can't just leave. What about the Sunrise... What about Boggy?"  

"I JUST SAID IT WASN'T SAFE, I DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN." Marianne roared back, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.  

Surprised at Marianne's reaction, Dawn dropped her arms and moved forward leaving Sunny behind at the room's entrance.  

"If this is about telling Boggy who you are, you are far too dramatic! I'm sure he will understand, he cares so much about you-" 

"Dawn." Marianne warned. 

"What? You can't be afraid, you haven't been this happy since Roland and-" 

"DAWN!" Marianne shouted, "Bog isn't.. Bog is.. he is the Demon Lord." 

Dawn's brow creased.

"What?" She whispered. 

"Bog is the Demon lord, he knew I was an Angel because Roland gave him the proof." Marianne shoved a hand in her pocket and held out the crumpled photograph for Dawn.  

Dawn's delicate hands reached out and took the photo, she looked at it, then back into her sister's eyes. 

"I.. I don't.." A few moments of awkward silence passed before Dawn spoke again.  "I don't think Boggy will harm us. I mean, he's kinda scary but if Demon's act like him.. Then.. Then maybe..."  

"Don't make exceptions. He's a Demon and we have to be careful." Marianne said, her eyes glistening as she spoke. 

"What about Roland? You said he gave Boggy the photo, what is _he_ doing here?!" Dawn asked. 

"I.. I think he was here for me. I'm going to find him and end this. Then we are going home." 

"But-" Dawn started, but Marianne cut her off.  

"No Dawn, this is what we are doing and that's final." Marianne said, her tone fierce.  

Dawn could feel herself getting angry, a rare thing to happen to her. She was finally worry free, her and Sunny had admitted their feelings for each other and they could be happy at last here on Earth. 

"No." 

"No?" Marianne repeated. "What do you mean No?" 

"No, as in we aren't going to leave. We'll deal with the Demon and Roland thing together, so we won't have to leave." 

"What?!" Marianne said her voice raising, "Dawn no, you aren't getting involved. You and Sunny need to get somewhere safe and-" 

"Marianne." Dawn responded, her voice matching her sister's "We are not leaving and that's that. This is _our_ home." Dawn could feel the tears running down her cheeks.  

"Dawn, just go and get your things together, we don't have time to argue." 

"Maybe you didn't hear me I said-" Dawn began. 

"GO NOW DAWN." Marianne ordered with authority.  

Dawn felt a hand lead her away and out Marianne's apartment. She stood outside, and sighed heavily. Sunny's hand reached up and wiped the tears that had fallen onto her cheeks. She turned to him, smiling weakly.

"What are we going to do?" He asked, his voice a mixture of concern and worry.   

"For now," Dawn said, planting a kiss on his forehead, "let's go home." 

 

*** 

 

There were times when Dawn and her sister had argued, but nothing like this.  

Marianne had never shouted at her before. 

Dawn thought of the pain and sadness on her sister's face, she had never seen an Angel show so much despairing emotion. She knew Marianne had been through so much already, it wasn't fair that this was happening to her, she deserved to be happy.

She deserved to be loved.  

Dawn sighed as she slowly paced around the empty Sunrise. The smell of freshly baked goods and fresh flowers still hung in the air from the day before.

This had become her home. The home she had built with Sunny. She couldn't give this up, not yet. 

She had always known that she would eventually have to go back to where she belonged, but she just wanted a little more time. 

The shop's bell chimed, interrupting Dawn's train of thought and a woman dressed in blue entered.  

Dawn spun around, confused as she was sure the door was locked. 

"I'm sorry but-"  

"You're closed? I knew that from the locked door." The lady spoke softly. 

Panic began to spark inside Dawn's mind. This woman had unlocked the door, was she dangerous? Sunny was upstairs, maybe she had time to call him down. No, this woman was probably harmless.. But even so Marianne had warned her and she didn't listen.  

"Why are you here?" Dawn asked, trying to keep her voice from quivering.  

"I wanted to see Marianne." The woman said, a smile on her lips. 

"She's not here, I'm afraid."  

"Ah. That's a shame, I need to speak with her rather urgently. Can you give this to her for me?" The woman pulled a small piece of card from her coat pocket and handed it to Dawn, It was midnight blue and bore the words: 

 

**Plum's Books & Novellas** 

**-keeping the balance-**  

 

"Keeping the balance..?" Dawn read out loud in surprise, but as she looked up to ask the mysterious woman about the words, she was already gone.  

 

*** 

 

For the second time that day, Sunny and Dawn were standing outside Marianne's apartment.  

"You sure about this?" Sunny asked. 

"One hundred percent." Dawn replied, smiling and holding his hand tighter.  

"Then I'm with you, one hundred and ten percent." Sunny said as he knocked on the door.  

Within seconds the door was opened a fraction, and Marianne's amber eyes shone in the gloom.  

"Dawn?" Came her voice as she opened the door wider and ushered them inside. 

"I'm sorry about earli-" 

Dawn raised her hand confidently. "Marianne, I accept your apology, as I hope you will accept mine. However, I understand the situation and we are not letting you go in alone or leaving out of fear. If you need to find Roland than we will help you, but we are not going to just run away."  

Marianne pulled her sister in for a hug, holding her close. Dawn wriggled and wrapped her arms tightly around Marianne. 

"Oh," Dawn said, pulling away and digging inside her jeans pocket before handing Marianne the business card, "I think this might be our first lead." 

 

 

*** 

 

The trio pulled up outside the aged bookstore.  

"I guess this is it." Marianne said, eyeing the business card with Plum's details on for the hundredth time.

Marianne had remembered how Stasia had told her that Bog had known Plum all his life. If so, did that mean that she was also a Demon? Marianne was originally worried when Dawn handed her the card that this was a trap set up by Demons. But if it was, they could of easily taken Dawn and used her as bait. That, and the constant mention of balance meant something else was going on. Marianne just couldn't explain her gut feeling, but she knew this is where she was meant to be.  

She put the card inside her jacket pocket, so it rested against the silver tube that Marianne brought along with her, just in case. 

"Okay, I'm going in. You guy's wait here and-" 

"We're coming with you." Dawn interjected. 

"I need you to wait here, please Dawn." Marianne pleaded with her sister. 

A slight frown crossed Dawn's mouth, "Fine, but if anything happens we're coming in there to get you, we'll start blaring the horn if we think you're taking too long." 

"Fine." Marianne said as she reached over from the backseat and planted a kiss on Dawn's forehead. She still felt guilty about earlier, but she needed to keep her sister and friend safe. She patted Sunny's shoulder reassuringly and opened the car door.  

As she got out and stood outside the building Marianne gulped. She had to do this, she was the next High Arc Angel, if she could prevent the balance from failing then she was saving her people and those of the mortal realm. She swallowed and entered Plum's bookshop.  

Marianne was surprised at how many books surrounded her and as she crept forward she did her best to avoid falling over thick hardbacks. The place seemed quiet and even though the lights illuminated her surroundings, Marianne still felt uncomfortable.  

That's when she noticed the odd specks of glitter that shone from the old carpet.  

"At least I know I'm in the right place." Marianne muttered underneath her breath. She continued forward until she heard muffled voices coming from behind a curtain. 

"Patience!" Came Plum's voice as she emerged. Her blue eyes shone as she spotted her and Marianne noted that a long dark blue cape hung from her back. 

"Excellent! Glad you could join us." Plum spoke with a devilish smile. 

"Us?" Marianne asked but she was ignored as another figure emerged through the curtain. 

"We don't have much time Plum and-"

Bog stopped mid-sentence when he saw Marianne.  

They both stood there frozen, as if time had decided to stop working all together.  

Marianne couldn't speak. She felt the urge to run away, if only she had thought this out logically, of course it was a trap. Why didn't she figure it out? She was so stupid.  

"Marianne?" Bog's eyes glowed their brilliant blue. His face was twisted, as if he was both embarrassed and upset. "What are you doing here?!" He asked, with an element of composure added to his voice. 

"You are both here, because I need you here." Plum interjected. 

Marianne regained control of herself and looked towards Plum as she continued to speak. "I'm afraid whatever has happened between you will need to wait. Something worse is going to happen that could destroy not only the balance, but also the realms."  

Plum turned away from them both and a soft hum filled the air. Marianne watched in wonder as Plum's fingers sparked and the wall in front of her did the same. Within moments a large, shimmering hole had been created.  

"Come, there is someone of great importance who wishes to speak with both of you." 


	11. Across My Time

As the portal shimmered, Bog thought to himself how he hadn't seen this sort of magic in the longest time. 

Carefully, he watched Marianne out of the corner of his eye, observing her. Bog was cautious, after all she was an Angel and yet, so wonderful to watch. Especially when her eyes were full of awe. 

Bog cursed under his breath. He still felt hurt, but he knew he overreacted drastically and that his anger had gotten the best of him. Deep down, Bog knew Marianne might have had no idea of who or what he was. Still, there was no chance for them, not now.  

They were simply worlds apart. 

"Come, there is someone of great importance who wishes to speak with both of you." Plum said turning to face them, her eyes pure blue and teeth bared. 

"Great importance?" Marianne and Bog asked simultaneously.  

They darted each other a look, and as quickly as their eyes met they looked the other way.  

"Follow me." Plum ordered, ignoring the rising levels of awkwardness.  

Bog looked once more over to Marianne who still seemed unsure, so he moved first. 

Lowering his head, he stepped through. When he opened his eyes, Bog was greeted by his homeland.  

The barren wasteland stretched as far as the eye could see. Dust whipped up and danced around his feet and the air was as dense and thick as he remembered. 

He didn't hear Marianne as she came through the portal, not until she spoke. 

"Where.. Where are we?" She asked. 

"The Demonic Plane." Bog responded automatically, not turning to look at her, his gaze too transfixed on his surroundings.  

"There's nothing here?" Marianne asked, her voice filled with confusion.  

"There was before the war." Plum inputted before Bog could speak. "Now, come with me."  

As Plum began to walk over the dust and rubble, Bog and Marianne obediently followed. Whereas Marianne kept her head down, Bog constantly looked around him. His heart lurched at the fact he was home.

Yet home was nothing. 

Finally, the three of them reached a small stone house. Bog was agitated, what was Plum doing? There was no one out here, everyone left the Plane in search of a better life.  

Or had they? 

Bog noticed Plum merging through the door with ease. He gingerly put his hand in the door in an attempt to do the same but was only greeted by the rough texture of the wood. The door then swung open. 

"Come in." Plum ushered. "I'm certain you have many questions, however I will not be the one to answer them." 

"Then who is?" Bog growled. 

"That would be me." A raspy voice responded as a small figure emerged from the shadows. "You may call me Imp." 

Imp's hair was white and trailed down to his bare feet. His ears were long, curling up and ending just above his head. When Bog looked at the creature's face, Imp's eyes were solid black and Bog could make out the small sharp fangs escaping from his mouth. 

Marianne who had stayed relatively quiet, broke the silence. "I don't understand, what is going on."  

Bog's eye's followed Imp's movements as he made his way over to Marianne and clasped her hands in his small pink ones. 

"So you are Marianne, the next High Arc Angel." Imp turned and stared directly at Bog. "Which would mean that you are Bog, the Demon Lord and King." Imp must of acknowledged Bog's frustration as he proceeded to speak. "I am Imp, I am a... recorder of sorts. For countless centuries I have recorded famous pieces of history of all the Planes. For example, I wrote your father's book your highness." 

"How did you?!-"  but Bog was cut off.

"That is not of any importance. Currently something much worse could happen if we do not act quickly. But I need to start from the beginning to make you understand. As you both know Angels and Demons have been opposites for centuries, however there was a time when the two lived in harmony with mortals. Side by side in one singular plane." 

Imp gave Plum a look and nodded her head, she took over speaking. "Both sides still had their same roles, Angels spread light matter; all the pleasant feelings while the Demons were responsible over dark matter. However, disagreements separated the two sides. Both lost the true understanding of their purpose and roles. Angels and Demons used their power to selfishly create an additional two separate planes, leaving the old one behind – which we refer to as the mortal plane. In the beginning of these new planes, many acted as they had done prior, however they were punished due to the strict regulations that were now in place." 

Bog noticed how sad Plum was as she spoke, he even thought he had seen her eyes begin to glass over. But she faced away from them before he could come to a decision.  

"You see, I was one of those punished." Plum said. 

Bog saw how the nape of her neck glowed, as did her arms when she reached behind her and unhooked the cape she had been wearing. The back of her dress was open and Bog could only watch in confusion as blue light gathered in two areas either side of her spine. Long bone like forms started emerging, as if they were crawling from her back. The bones unfolded and hit the floor, and with a twinge of movement from Plum they also moved. It took Bog a moment longer to realise that they were not bones at all. 

They were wings. 

A few angelic feathers remained. Bog thought how they could be similar to Marianne's if they weren't singed and torn. 

"So, the rumors were true?" Bog asked, "You're a fallen Angel?" 

"Fallen Angel?" Marianne spluttered, "I didn't think they were real, I – I thought it was just a bed time story used to scare people." 

"Well, I don't think I'm that scary." Plum said with a soft giggle as she turned around. Small horns protruded from her forehead and she just appeared to glow and sparkle as a whole. "But I can understand why it would be disconcerting." 

"What.. happened?" Marianne asked. She looked like she wanted nothing more to reach out and touch the wings, but was too afraid to do so. 

"My job as an angel was to spread love. Let's just say I got carried away with the role." Plum shrugged. "As punishment, I was sent to the Mortal Plane, my appearance ever tarnished so I couldn't find refuge in either world. But Imp found me and I have been loyal to him, and keeping the balance, ever since."  

Plum placed her cloak on a nearby table before she resumed talking.  

"Now, where were we. Ah yes, so even though the two sides had separated, there was still newfound peace and the balance remained intact. However the hatred for each other continued to build so much so that it resulted in war." 

"The Plane War." Bog and Marianne muttered in unison.  

"As I am sure you both are aware," Imp said, "the Plane War was the most devastating event to ever happen to our worlds. Both Demons and Angels suffered terribly. Amongst those the Demons lost, one was their King, your father Bog." 

Marianne's reaction caught Bog's eye.  

She was looking at him, her eyes wide and her expression one of sadness and shock. 

It dawned on him that Marianne wasn't aware of his father's passing. 

Imp continued, "An equally devastating outcome for the Angels, as many lives were also lost including the High Arc Angels wife. Your mother, Marianne." 

The thought of Marianne being affected by the War had never crossed Bog's mind. She had suffered as much as he did.  

Oh, he had been such an ignorant fool. 

"After witnessing the outcome of the destruction, I longed to return to a time of peace." Imp stated, "I created a device, that in theory could use its power to reunite the planes through pure desire. However, I was foolish for its creation and I did not consider the consequences. The device was hidden away, for fear of the dangerous potential it held." 

Imp's voice grew cold, "It would seem however, that the device has fallen into the wrong hands." 

"Roland." Bog growled, baring his human teeth.   

Marianne's face was pale. "So, Roland has this powerful device.. What can it do exactly?" 

"In practical use, I do not know as its never been used. However in theory, it should have enough power to destroy an entire Plane." Imp said, in a manner that unnerved Bog. 

"WHAT?!" Marianne roared. "Why would you even design something like that?!"  

"Sheer desperation. By destroying a Plane it could push one side to co-exist with the other. As I said, I was foolish for believing such a thing could bring peace." 

Bog recalled to when Roland attacked him, how bright the light had been and how strong the rippling shockwaves became. 

"I've seen him use it."  

All eyes turned on Bog. 

"The first time was powerful enough to knock me over, but the second.." Bog thought back to the window shards cascading down and the destroyed furniture. "The second time was stronger." 

Imp acknowledged what Bog had said and thought for a few moments before speaking. "It appears the device is becoming more dangerous and unpredictable each time it is being used. I fear we do not have much time at all."  

"This Roland." Plum asked, facing Marianne. "I presume you know him, does he have a motive?" 

"Unfortunately I do." She growled. "I presume he is here because my father sent him or something along those lines. But what I don't understand is why he has the device, or how he even knew something like that exists." 

"I only created three accounts of the device, one being for my personal records. The other two were secretly given to the leaders of the two sides so they were aware of the danger and the entrusted hope they would never find it. I fear your father could of disposed of it out of ignorance." Imp said, his face forlorn.  

"You two must retrieve the device at all costs, before any harm comes to anyone. Time is short, the balance is danger, you must hurry." Imp closed his eyes and nodded to Plum, who made her way out the door and into the wasteland, beckoning both Bog and Marianne to follow her.  

"Go now and Good luck." Was the last thing Bog heard Imp say before stepping out into the barren landscape. 

 

 

*** 

 

It was not until they were all inside the bookstore that any of them spoke. 

"Bog?" Marianne whispered. 

He turned to face her and his heart lurched. She was the same old tough girl she always had been, but there was a noticeable worry in her expression.  

"I just, I just wanted to say I was sorry."  

"Sorry?" Bog repeated. 

"I- I didn’t mean for any of this to happen." Her large amber eyes glossed over, "I wanted to tell you but.." 

"I'm sorry Marianne."  

Marianne's brow creased in confusion, the tears forming in her eyes. 

"I shouldn't of acted the way I did. I.. was hurt and I let my blind hate for Angels take over instead of seeing what they can be like. I despised them for what they did to the Demonic Plane, I just never thought about how they suffered." 

Bog held out his hand. He knew that what they once had could never be rekindled. After all she was an Angel and he was a Demon. But maybe if she accepted his apology, maybe just maybe, they could become friends. 

Marianne reached out, and caught Bog by surprise as she wrapped her arms around him and embraced him.  

Bog's body froze. Why was she hugging him?! 

"Er, Marianne?" 

Those amber eyes looked up at him and Bog felt his heart preform a flip worthy of any Olympic gymnast. 

"We will sort this Bog. We'll restore the balance and kick Roland's sorry ass." Marianne said with a slight smirk. She must of realised she was still holding onto him as she panicked and dropped her arms, her cheeks turning a soft pink. 

"Sound like a good plan?" She asked, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear.  

Bog, also attempting to hide his blush, coughed. "Yep, good plan indeed. We need to find him first." 

"Sounds good." 

"We might have to use force." 

"That also sounds good." Marianne said, resulting in a smirk from Bog.  

The two stood in silence, watching each other for a few moments until a beeping car horn distracted them. 

"Dawn!" Marianne gasped, "I, er, better go. Gotta prepare." 

"Yes, okay, yes." Bog nodded. "We should reconvene and go looking."  

"Where?" 

"Dark Forest, in one hour?" Bog asked, realising that that could make Marianne uncomfortable.  

She bit her lip but nodded, "I'll see you in an hour." She said with a smile as she exited the shop. 

Bog stood there smiling to himself as he listened to a car drive off into the distance. Maybe there really was a chance after all.  

Plum walked up behind him and placed a hand gently on his arm.  

"See?" She said with a grin, "love _is_ strange."


	12. A Land I've Always Known

The humans scurried around doing their daily business as if they were ants Roland thought to himself as he stood on a high building, the wind ruffling through his golden hair. 

He took out the orb and tossed it back and forth between his hands. Roland had no clue what the object was, he just knew that it would give him what he wants – power.  

If only Marianne just went through and married him, he wouldn't of needed to come to this  _disgusting_ place. He sighed sorrowfully, he could of even been High Arc Angel by now. 

The plan had been perfect. Marianne was the ideal candidate what with her lineage and good looks. It had not taken Roland long to appeal to Marianne's father, and shortly afterwards they were engaged much to Dagda's delight. The High Arc Angel adored him, but why couldn't Marianne.  

He was perfect; his hair, his face, his body. Everybody loved him.

Except her.

Marianne had always seemed distant, her mind focusing on less important things. She would rather play with her stupid sword then bask in his glory. Marianne had the nerve to rebuff him even more so when he told her that it was not proper behaviour for an Angel like her, let alone a woman to practise wielding a sword. Roland thought he was doing the right thing, after all she could of gotten hurt or worse seriously disfigured. He was only looking out for her then, just like he had always done. 

As the wind picked up, Roland twirled a finger around his locks and thought back to one particular night, when he awoke to Marianne's screams. It was a month or so before the wedding and he was staying at the castle at the request of his soon-to-be father in law.  

The scream had been so loud and almost blood-curdling. He exited from his room and sneaked down the castle hall to investigate. That's when he realised whose room the scream was coming from. He peered through the crack in the door and saw Marianne crying on the bed, a concerned Dawn kneeling beside her stroking her hair. 

This type of behaviour was not normal at all, but Roland refused to give up on his future wife. The following week he met with fellow Arc Angels including Dagda, who made up the Angelic Council and suggested that Marianne wasn't fit to rule. There were hums of agreement from most parties and Roland knew he was doing the right thing. 

After all, he would be a far more superior leader than someone who couldn't get over a little fighting that happened years ago, that and Dawn was too young and preoccupied anyway. 

That was when Marianne had burst into the room. She was alone, as her sister had already left for the Mortal Plane. 

"I heard what you said!" She spat as she stomped towards him. 

"Buttercup," he had said in his softest voice, looking around reassuringly at his fellow Angels "I'm doing what's best for all of us." 

"You mean what's best for you. You don't think I'm capable of anything, do you?!" 

Roland leant in, his voice hush. "Darling, you have to let go of what happened. The queen died, but that was years ago. Your father is over it, why can't you be? You shouldn't be acting so silly about this, I know it's difficult because you are a woman but-" 

He never got to finish as Marianne had punched him square in the jaw and sent him stumbling back. 

Roland recalled how three other Angels helped him stay on his feet. He had watched as Dagda pulled Marianne aside while he rubbed his bruising jaw. Marianne left abruptly. 

She was gone the following morning.  

Dagda had called Roland into his study to discuss the matter.  

"The wedding is postponed I'm afraid, much to my dismay. But Marianne needs time to herself, to, er.. recover. I've sent her to be with her sister for a while. Hopefully they can keep an eye on one another. When I believe the time is right, I'll ask you to retrieve her, she'll be happy to see you after all this time."  

The wind died down and Roland stopped towing the sphere between his hands. He had waited so long for what he wanted. It was that old fool's fault for sending her away, she didn't need time to recover. Marianne needed _him_. He would have been such a loving husband, as long as he could still enjoy the good things in life. It was his right, he deserved to be the next High Arc Angel.  

To top it all off, Marianne was distracted by that tall, grotesque human. Thanks to, whatever this thing was, Roland had got rid of him.  

Now, all he had to do was bring Marianne to him and they could leave together.  

Hell, they could even get married right here if he wanted to.  

Smirking to himself at his plan finally coming together, he swirled the top half of the object and pressed the buttons in a random order. This was what he did last time after all. But nothing happened.  

"You stupid piece of junk! Why aren't you working now?" Roland growled, holding the orb up and shaking it.  

Roland felt his anger rising, he would get what he wanted and- 

The orb started shaking.  

"What the-"  

It started to glow and shine and the light that surrounded it latched onto Roland, moving slowly up his arms. 

" **Arrgh!** " Roland cried, attempting to release to orb from his grip and brush it off. His hands however were firmly attached. He tried to pull his fingertips away, but the skin was stuck to the golden surface, and it started to burn.  

He dropped to his knees as the burning grew stronger, falling onto the orb as he did so. Roland roared in agony. The light became so intense he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. Then at once it felt like everything burst, and then the ground started to rumble. The building shook as the earth jolted. Roland could clearly hear the screams coming from the ground below. 

Roland blinked. 

The pain was gone, he couldn't feel anything anymore. 

He couldn't feel a thing.  

Gingerly, he got to his feet and inspected his hands. Burn marks, blue in colour marked his beautiful hands. Roland felt his temper increase, and the burning sensation started once again. He looked down and saw the sphere partially embedded in his chest, the markings, almost vein like were glowing the purest blue. Roland staggered in disbelief, then laughed; a twisted, evil laugh. 

As he did so, the ground shook again.   

 

 *** 

 

 

Marianne bundled into the back of Sunny's car.  

"You ready?" He asked turning to face her, his hand holding Dawn's. 

Marianne nodded without saying a word.  

"Alrighty. Let's do this." He let go of Dawn's hand to start the car, and then they were off. Their destination – The Dark Forest. 

They drove for the first few minutes in silence. Marianne had brought everyone up to speed on the situation, and it was still a lot to take in.  

Dawn turned around to face her and Marianne couldn't help but feel proud of how strong her sister was being. She had really grown during her time here. 

"So," Dawn started. "After all this has ended are you going to try dating Boggy again." 

Marianne wanted to take back her previous thought of Dawn.  

"Dawn.. I'm kinda more focused on saving everyone.. you know." 

"I know." Dawn rolled her eyes and went back to facing the front.  

"Are you sure you guys want to do this? I don't mind if it's just me that goes in. It might be full of Demons and-" 

"Like Dawn said," Sunny began "We aren't just going to run away. We are in this together."  

Marianne watched how Dawn smiled and reached over to kiss Sunny on the cheek.  

It made Marianne content to know that both Dawn and Sunny were happy. She couldn't help but think of Bog though. How he had apologised, and how without thinking, she hugged him. It was so impulsive and still, it had felt so right. 

The car began to shake violently and threw Marianne around in the back seat.  

"What's happening?!" Dawn cried out.  

Sunny slammed on the breaks and tried to get the car off the road, he manoeuvred avoiding the other flailing cars. As soon as the rumble started, it had stopped.  

"You guys alright?!" Sunny asked, checking over to Dawn and then to Marianne.  

"Yeah." Dawn said meekly. 

"Me too," Marianne said, rubbing her head.  

"Was that an earthquake?" Dawn asked as Sunny pulled her close to him.  

"I think so." Marianne said as she unbuckled her seat belt and climbed out of the car. She looked around her, thankfully no one was injured. It appeared everyone was just stunned. Like her, people were getting out of their cars and investigating.  

"I don't think we have ever had an earthquake before."  Marianne overheard one woman say. 

"That sky doesn't look promising either." Another one said. 

Marianne looked up towards the sky. She could of sworn the sky earlier had been a different colour altogether. The clouds were now a deep grey, almost black with the sky itself looking red and on fire. 

Marianne turned and headed back towards the car. Sunny and Dawn were grabbing their belongings from the back – first aid equipment as well as angelic weapons. Dawn walked up to Marianne while Sunny locked the car, knowing him he probably didn't trust driving after the earthquake.  

"I don't think I've ever seen the sky do that." She whispered out loud. 

Marianne was growing more concerned. Was the earthquake and the sky Roland's doing? Was this the power of the device? If so, they didn't have much time. They needed to get to the Dark Forest quickly. 

The trio set off, but once again the earth shook. Marianne stumbled, reaching out for Dawn and Sunny and pulling them close to her before dropping to the ground. The shake was shorter this time, but felt more violent.  

Marianne slowly got up and looked at her surroundings. Cars were blocking the road now and with the looming clouds Marianne didn't want to risk flying – not yet. Besides, they were in the open, there was nowhere for them to transform.  

They were only a short distance away from where they needed to go, they could do this. 

"Come on," she said helping the other two get on their feet. "We've got to go."  

 

*** 

 

 

Within ten minutes they arrived at the Dark Forest, the sky was darker now and everyone could feel the chill in the air.  

They walked through the small gap, Marianne leading the way - her stomach knotting as she went.  

Upon entering the clearing, she stopped. The place felt more ominous than before, and it was eerily silent. Where was Bog? She looked up and around and caught sight of the broken window and felt a twinge in her heart.  

"Isn't Boggy supposed to be here?" Dawn whispered to the group.  

"He's inside." A gruff voice answered.  

All three of them jumped and spun in the direction of the voice. Amongst the shadows a small figure emerged.  

There was no mistaking, the creature was a Demon. The skin was grey and slightly shrivelled, with cracked and broken horns protruding from its skull.  

It was the hair that Marianne recognised.  

"Griselda?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  

"Your hair is still a mess." Griselda chuckled softly. "Come, Bog's inside." She grabbed Marianne by the wrist and pulled her in the direction of the Dark Forest.  

Marianne obeyed, turning her head to signal for the others to follow her, giving them a smile of reassurance. 

Griselda faced straight ahead and spoke so only Marianne could hear.  

"Bog brought us up to date on everything." She huffed, "I'm happy you two are working together."  

"You aren't angry I'm an Angel?" 

Griselda shrugged, "I never blamed any of your kind for what happened, especially after my husband was killed. There's both good and bad in everyone you know."  

Marianne's heart swelled, but before she could say anything they were already inside the Dark Forest.  

No music was playing, conversations either abruptly stopped or became hushed whispers when Griselda brought the Angels in. Marianne carefully looked around at the figures, everyone here must be Demons, but still there was no sign of Bog. Griselda let go of Marianne's wrist and proceeded to pat down her green dress.  

"Griselda!" A voice exclaimed as two creatures bumbled over.  

Both were small in size, with aquatic looks about them.  

"Marianne, hey." One said in a nervous voice.   

Marianne blinked, maybe like Griselda there was some hint of who these two were.  

It became obvious when one hit the other.  

"She doesn't recognise us, like I said she wouldn't." Stasia said.  

Thang apologised with his large bottom lip protruding out showing a couple of sharp, crooked teeth.  

"Hey.. guys." Marianne said while clearing her throat.  

Thang's eyes lit up, "See!" He said, nudging Stasia with his elbow. "I told you so."  

Stasia rolled her eyes, "It's great to see you again Marianne, BK is upstairs. Follow us." 

Thankfully unlike Griselda, Stasia didn't pull her along. Marianne noted that neither of them touched her, Dawn or Sunny. She wondered if they were as nervous as she was.  

Marianne climbed the familiar steps and entered the upstairs room. The first thing she noticed was how the wind swirled around the place. At the far side of the room, where the large window stood bare was Bog, positioned in front of it facing away from Marianne. A small cluster of demons gathered around him. 

As the Angels approached the group, Demon's from downstairs including Griselda made their way over and joined the group. Bog straightened up, and turned his head. His eyes met Marianne's and he rose to his full height.  

Bog was in human form and Marianne felt for a split second that everything that had happened between them was just a dream. He still had the ability to make her heart skip a beat and in a way, she kind of hated him for that.  

He nodded towards her in acknowledgement, "Marianne." The corners of this mouth turning upwards ever so slightly.  

He greeted the others also, but she didn't turn around to witness their responses. She kept her eyes focused on Bog. 

Bog coughed, clearing not only his throat but also the air. The Demons behind him were glaring at the Angels, cautiously observing them.  

"I understand that many of you probably feel.. uncomfortable right now." Bog began as Marianne smirked quietly.  

"However we must put aside our differences to work together and stop this threat." He manoeuvred out the way, so that he wasn't blocking the Demons anymore. "I think for too long we've lived out of fear and anger, now at a time when we are needed most, we need to come together."  

There were hums and nods of agreement from the crowds of Demons. Bog, turned towards Marianne and gave her a gesture, as if he wanted her to speak. 

She bit her lip. Marianne was not a speech person, she was a doing person.   

"Ok, we need to stop Roland and retrieve the device. As you know he has a possible weapon that could end the balance, what we need to do is stop him before anything else happens. I'm sure you all felt the earthquakes and seen the sky. I'll go after Roland, the rest of you will be aiding humans and if needs be evacuating them." 

Bog, clearly impressed with Marianne's assertiveness spoke up.  

"I'll be going after the bastard as well."  

There was no arguing with him and secretly Marianne was happy about it.  

"Me too-" Dawn had started the say, but Marianne mustered all her energy to give her the 'Don’t you even think about it' face.  

"Right." Marianne declared, ignoring her sister's pout. "How many of you can fly?" 

Bog blinked at her. 

She gave him an inquisitive look and asked again. 

"Just me." He said. 

"Ah." She chewed her lip and went about briefing the Demons and Angels. Only Bog and Marianne would be transforming. The rest were to keep on their human guises unless the situation demanded it. Marianne knew Dawn and Sunny wanted to help, but she wanted to keep as many people away from the danger as possible. She was grateful for Bog's assistance even if she hated that it meant he could be in harms way. She could never forgive herself if something were too happen to him.  

Bog stood by Marianne and spoke so only she could hear. 

"You're pretty good at this." He whispered, his voice thick with his accent.  

If they weren't prepping for possible war she might of blushed.  

"We should, you know, get ready." She said, looking down at her hands and twirling her thumbs. 

"Aye," Bog said as he nodded hesitantly. "It's just.. Last time.. I-" 

"It's fine." Marianne said as she reached out and touched his arm. "It's who we are after all, I mean I'm not backing out now, practically behind enemy lines here."  

Bog chuckled and visably relaxed as he stepped back from Marianne. 

The thin black wisps returned and swirled around Bog, his features contouring and changing. Marianne could not take her eyes off him, she watched as his black hair hardened and rose upwards, twisting around to form horns. His flesh turned a murky grey and as he stretched it was the sound of snapping dry wood. Yet, as he blinked his eyes as the wisps melted away, Marianne realised it was still him, still her Bog with the dazzling blue eyes.  

Marianne exhaled slowly and closed her eyes. Never would she have thought that she would find herself attracted to a Demon. She smiled at the  idea as a warmth consumed her and the transformation started. 

 

*** 

 

 

Bog watched, unable not to, as Marianne became the creature from the photograph that had caused him so much heartache.  

She seemed to glow, almost radiate light. Her ears had elongated into sharp points and large impressive wings sprouted from her back. They started off white, but as they fell from her a gradient of purple showed. 

Marianne slowly blinked and looked at Bog. 

He noticed how her eyes seemed larger, the amber colouring so raw and bright.  

She was breathtaking.  

Bog fidgeted, his wings fluttering behind him in an awkward fashion. He never thought an Angel could make him feel this way, it left him feeling incredibly anxious and uneasy. 

He thought that there could be a chance, but he didn't want to build himself up for failure. He said his farewells and reluctantly hugged his mother telling her repeatedly that he would be fine and no, he was not going to die.  

Bog stood by the stairwell leading back down to the ground floor as he watched Marianne say her goodbyes. He watched and noted how closely she held Dawn.  

Marianne let the others leave and made her way over to him, she was unusually quiet.  

He reached out and put a clawed hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be alright in the end."  

She looked up and smiled, "I know, I just don't want anyone to get hurt."  

Bog knew that there was a possibility that injury could happen to anyone, especially if the device's potential was fulfilled. Both of them were going head strong into danger, they needed to be prepared. 

He squeezed her shoulder gently as reassurance.  

"Follow me, there is something I want you to see."  

They made their way down the stairs, a little difficult considering both of them had wings and entered Bog's office. He bent down and unlocked the drawer, wisps of steam like black smoke whirling up from his clawed finger tip. 

"Neat trick." Marianne muttered from behind him.  

Bog pulled out the book first and lay it on the table in front of them.  

"It dawned on me that you don't know what the device looks like." Bog said as he flicked through the dusty pages.  

"Is this the book Imp was talking about?" Marianne asked as she watched Bog find the page with the information they needed on.  

"Aye," Bog said as he turned the book around for Marianne. "The thing itself is filled with notes and text about our worlds. Everything from history and social structures to inventions created and passed around in the Mortal Plane." He knelt down once again, this time retrieving his father's amulet from the drawer. 

Marianne didn't look up from the pages as she spoke. "I can't believe my father could of thrown away sensitive information like this. I knew that after the War, everything that related to it was thrown away or stored in a distant room left to rust but still.." 

"So you have no weapons?"  

"We do, just not as many I suppose. Mostly Angels practise archery, since that's a tool we use to spread around light matter. I was never any good at it though." She looked up and caught Bog's eye. "What about Demons?"  

"We never had any need for weapons, besides you've seen us. Mostly we use our words, wits and sometimes fists." 

Bog thought back to the night he had first met Marianne and how he had stepped in to defend her, even if she didn't need saving after all.  

"What's that then?" Marianne asked as she eyed the amulet in Bog's hands.  

"This? It was my father's."  

"What was he like?"  

"Fierce, protective, loved. Do you not remember hearing of him?"  

"Not that I can remember." She sighed, "there is just so much about our worlds that the other just doesn't know. When I was young I learnt of the balance, but nothing of the Demons, except to fear them. That needs to change. It all does."  

"We are the ones who can change it." Bog said without thinking and immediately blushed. He looked down at his hands at the amulet, still nestled in its vines and branches.  

"Anyway," Bog coughed, ignoring his fading Blush and the one on Marianne's face. "This was my father's staff. I thought it would be good if we had some form of weapon when we face something as powerful as this device and Roland."  

Bog reached out and touched the amber stone. The vines and branches pulsated and thickened, twirling around as if reaching out and growing. Eventually they stopped and lay still and Bog picked up the staff. It was almost as tall as him and felt light but strong.  

Bog turned to Marianne, "The only problem is that this is the only weapon I've got and it doesn't work for anyone else but for those with Demon Lord lineage -" 

Marianne held up her hand as she reached into her pocket. "Don't worry about me." She smirked as pulled out a small object that changed into a sword.  

Bog thought to himself how she was full of surprises. 

"Right," Marianne said, her eyes shining with determination. "Let's do this."  

 

*** 

 

Marianne was exceptionally fast and agile in the air, she was indeed an equal match for Bog.  

They soared, looking for any trace of Roland or the device. The sky had now become a deep crimson and there had been no further earth tremors.  

Bog touched down on a high rooftop, Marianne followed.  

"Is he even still on this plane?" Marianne growled, collapsing her sword and walking up to Bog. 

"The sky is very telling." Bog commented, leaning on his staff, his head facing upwards. 

He lowered his head and turned to Marianne.  

She too had her head looking up, Bog studied her for a moment before speaking. 

"Marianne.." He breathed deeply, not wanting to fumble his words. 

"Yes?" She replied so innocently.  

"Angels and Demons, for as long as we've known they have hated each other. Imp spoke of a time when they didn't.. and as you said before it needs to change. A good change." 

Marianne didn't say a word, just continued to look at him with those large eyes. 

"Before we both knew about the other, we got along, rather well. And, maybe we could, it's an option and if you wanted to-" 

Marianne put her fingers to his lips. 

"When this is all over, take me out for a drink sometime, okay?" 

Bog blinked in disbelief, "But, I own a bar." He mumbled from behind her fingers. 

She pulled her hand back and gave him a wink. "No excuses then." 

They were standing so close to one another Bog had only realised, he looked into her eyes and could see himself reflected in them. It felt as if their bodies were magnets, being drawn closer together. The moment felt right, Marianne closed her eyes and leaned in towards Bog and Bog closed his eyes as he felt his heart leap around in his chest. Their lips were just about to touch, Bog reached out his arms to embrace Marianne but then- 

 " **GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE.** "  

The ground shook fiercely, knocking both Marianne and Bog off their feet.  

"Gah!" Marianne cried out as she stumbled, Bog swiftly caught her and held her tight using his wings to stable them both.  

" **DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?!** "Came the roar once again. 

A bolt of electric blue lighting fell from the red sky above, it hit the side of the building and plummeted straight down onto the concrete streets below. The rumbling continued, and from the edge of the building Bog could see whirlpools of energy swirling at the base of the bolt.  

"Shit." Bog heard Marianne say in shock, and as he looked up he saw another whirlpool forming above them.  

The rumbling decreased somewhat and Bog helped Marianne to her feet. He gripped his staff as he held it in front of him, Marianne doing the same with her sword. 

"Still playing with that thing?" Roland asked as he whispered into Marianne's ear.  

 

*** 

 

Marianne whipped around, fist in full swing but as she let the punch go it contacted with nothing. Roland wasn't there. 

"What?" Marianne growled, spinning around. She scanned the roof, but it was only Bog with her, his face was equally confused. "You heard that right?"  

He nodded, scanning the rooftop also.  

"COME OUT ROLAND." Marianne shouted with authority. She was nervous, maybe even afraid but she wasn't about to show it.  

As soon as she spoke the words, a spark of energy materialised itself and within seconds Roland was standing in front of her. Except, it didn't quite look like Roland.  

Marianne stood her ground with caution. "Roland," She spoke, making sure to keep her voice under control. "We just want the orb. You don't understand the potential damage it can do. If you give it to us, you'll be given a fair trail and-" 

"I understand darlin'" Roland purred, his voice sending shivers down Marianne's spine. "This is power like I have never felt. I dreamed I would rule the Angelic Plane, but with this.." He gestured to his chest, and Marianne could now clearly see the protruding orb, pulsating almost as if it was a heart. It made her feel sick. It was somehow inside him, as if it was a part of him. Or he was a part of it.  

 "Well, with this we could rule all the planes." He finished.  

"We?!" Marianne spluttered, taking her eyes of the device and into his demented eyes.  

"You and me, buttercup. Like we planned." 

"Why you-" Bog roared but Roland simply held up a hand to silence him.  

"Sssh now, they are nearly all here."  

"Who is nearly here Roland?" Marianne asked through gritted teeth. 

"The guests, who else would be coming to our wedding?" Roland smiled, his teeth gleamed but the smile was anything but comforting.  

"If you think for one second-"  

A loud crackling sound cut her off. The buzzing echoed in her ears, she shook her head in order to hear clearly again. 

"Mar- Marianne?" A familiar voice called out in the ringing. 

Marianne blinked and shook her head a final time as clear sound returned to her. She looked up to see her father standing behind Roland. 

"The High Arc Angel?" Bog questioned in disbelief, "How?" 

Marianne noticed her father looked equally confused. "Roland, what is the meaning of this? What's going on?"  

"Just waiting on the others." Roland spoke softly, his eyes looking like he was on the brink of insanity. "I thought you would want your family to be with you on your wedding day." 

Another crack rang out and Marianne just managed to cover her ears in time. 

Five familiar faces stood by her father, blinking in confusion. 

"Huh, wait- what?" Dawn cried out, Sunny standing beside her in bewilderment. 

"We were just walking on the street, how are we here?!" Griselda remarked, placing her hands on her hips. They, along with Stasia and Thang were shocked and started to come towards them.  

"STAY THERE." Bog roared, his demon hand up. They stopped, but the worried looks did not leave their faces. 

"You are gathered here to witness the union between myself and Marianne." Roland said, his eyes fixated on her. He didn't even acknowledge anyone else on the roof.  Marianne noticed how he wasn't even blinking anymore.  

"She would never marry you." Bog spat. 

Roland finally peeled his eyes away from Marianne and locked on to Bog.  

"You look familiar." He sneered. 

"Probably because I nearly beat your sorry arse when you decided to break into my property and assault me." 

Marianne noticed how the orb began to faintly emit blue light as Roland walked towards her. 

"You. You are a Demon?" His laugh was manically. "Marianne, I understand now, you were tricked. All is forgiven. You and I can be together now and I can take my rightful place as leader over all these pathetic people."  

"WHAT?!" Dagda roared, but he was ignored. 

"Maybe you didn’t hear me" Bog said as he went to punch Roland, but Roland blocked and sent Bog rolling across the roof top. He reached out to grab Marianne's hands.  

As she recoiled the anger inside her exploded. 

Her fist slammed hard into Roland's nose and he stumbled backwards, clutching his broken nose as Marianne spat at him.  

"Roland, you are the pathetic one. I would never marry you, I don't even want to see you ever again. You are a cold, selfish egotistical creature and you will never rule."  

"How dare you." He muttered, the blood dripping down his face slowly reversing back towards the wound. The nose itself, un-cracked and realigned. 

The orb in his chest sparked and shone bright, and Marianne only had enough time to put up a defensive stance as a large crack of lighting shot towards her.  

 

She waited for the pain. 

 

There was none.  

 

Slowly Marianne opened her eyes and noticed how Bog's chest was the first thing she saw.  

"Bog?"  

And that's when he slumped to the ground. 

" **BOG** **!** " 

His eyes were open but his breathing was shallow. His skin began to crack as if it was porcelain dropped from a great height.  

"No, no, no no! Bog, no, please. Don't die, I won't let you die." Marianne sobbed, cradling him in her arms so his head rested on her lap. 

"HELP ME!" She roared out, tears blinding her. "SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" But all was quiet, time seemed to be so still. 

"Marianne." Bog whispered, his voice so soft and delicate. 

"No! Don't you dare give up, you can't do this. I need you Bog, please." Her tears fell onto Bog's face. 

He attempted to put his hand to her face, an attempt to wipe away the tears. 

"I love you Marianne." He said, before his skin broke completely and he was reduced to dust. 

Marianne was left alone, clutching on to nothing. 


	13. You Make Everything

Nothing felt real. 

Marianne slowly blinked, the action felt unnatural to her. The numbness that resided within her slowly eased away. She blinked again and looked down.  

Her hands were shaking and soft grey particles danced between her finger tips. 

Marianne watched as a gust of breeze picked them up. She tried to close her hands but couldn't quite catch the remnants in time. 

Why was she trying to catch them? 

Oh, of course. 

Now she remembered. 

The dust that was floating away, it was Bog. 

The numbness fell away to anger, pure unfiltered rage.  

Marianne's eyes were full of tears as she blinked a third time, causing them to stream down her face. Her vision was blurred, but she reached for her sword that lay close to her. Gripping the handle fiercely so that her hands turned white, Marianne looked up at Roland. 

He was standing still, acknowledging what he had done.  

She hated him, not for the way he had made her feel or the way he treated her. 

But because he murdered Bog. 

Marianne charged for Roland, tears flew from her eyes as she screamed. She thrusted the blade into Roland's chest with an almighty cry, her skin glowing as she did so. 

The blade pierced through Roland and he barely had time to react before an intense light engulfed them both. 

 

 

*** 

 

 

"Ummmhuh." 

Marianne mumbled to herself. Her head was ringing and her whole body ached. Slowly she opened her eyes, and everything before her was white. Marianne blinked again and sat up.  

She twisted around, looking for something or someone, but there was nothing. Everything surrounding her was white, there was no end to it.  

"What the heck?"  

Marianne noticed the small canister that contained her sword lying near her. She reached out and grabbed it with haste.

She felt uneasy.  

With a grunt Marianne pulled herself up from the floor, using her wings for balance. Her legs felt sore but she needed to find out where she was. 

Marianne walked forward a couple of steps and took in her surroundings. In every direction there was white light, almost blinding if stared at for too long. A faint buzzing could also be heard, to Marianne it sounded as if thousands of murmured voices were talking to one another. 

"Where am I?" 

She rubbed her forehead, trying to remember. 

"What happened..." She asked the small canister as she extended the sword. Upon seeing that the blade was stained, she dropped the sword in shock. It clasped back into the small canister when it hit the ground and rolled. 

"What have I done?!"  

Marianne could feel the knot in her stomach intensifying. She raised her hands up to her head, telling herself to breathe.  

"Focus Marianne," she grunted through gritted teeth. "You have to find out where you are." Marianne raised her head and took a deep breath and looked for the canister. It rolled behind her and as Marianne turned to collect it, she noticed two figures seated in the distance. 

She hoped they were figures, or just someone who can tell her what was going on. She picked the canister off the ground and placed it in her pocket. 

Slowly she approached with caution, her footsteps made no sound as they glided across the colourless ground. 

The first thing that caught Marianne's attention was the majestic Angel wings that fell from the back of the figure nearest to her. Upon closer inspection, Marianne could make out the pinkish tones amongst the feathers. It was if the wings depicted an early sunrise scene. Long hair nestled between the wings, intricately detailed with small braids. There was something odd about this figure, and Marianne could not think of who she was reminded of.  

She pulled her eyes away and observed the other figure seated at what appeared to be an old oak table. This figure, who was facing towards her appeared to be in deep conversation with the Angel and had not yet noticed Marianne. The figure's skin was like dried bark, and two impressive horns curled out from its forehead. In her mind, Marianne concluded this was a Demon. She had not realised how long she was staring at the individual for until she could feel yellow eyes fixate on her. 

"She's here." The horned creature said, its voice stated with a heavy accent.  

Marianne stopped abruptly. She was so close to the seated occupants of the table now, had curiosity got the better of her? She had no clue who these two were.  

But one was an Angel, and the other a Demon. 

Just like her and Bog. 

Her heart ached at the thought of him and the realisation that he was now gone forever hit her again like a truck. Marianne's eyes brimmed with tears and she bit her lip hard. She didn't want to break down, not here. She didn't know who these two were after all. 

The Angel pushed away from the table, the chair making no sound as it slid backwards against the floor. Marianne slowly reached for the canister, but let her hand fall by her side. She already caused enough damage using her blade.  

The tears were causing Marianne's vision to become increasingly blurry. 

"Hello primrose." A soft voice said, causing Marianne to blink.  

The tears rolled down her face and before her stood her mother. 

"M... mother?" Marianne said gasping. No, her mother died during the war. This couldn't be her. 

But the woman who stood in front of her looked very much alive, aside from the blue tinge that graced her skin.  

This was impossible, it had to be right? Yet here stood her mother, looking as beautiful as she did the day she died. The Angel nodded in response to Marianne's question, arms open wide. In that moment, Marianne didn't care. If this was a cruel hallucination or a trick she just didn't care. She ran forward, tears streaming from her eyes and leapt into her mother's arms exactly like her had done when she was younger. 

Marianne's tears soaked into her mother's gown as she clutched at her. Her mother's touch was just as she remembered it all those years ago and what she had been craving all those nights she woke up in a cold sweat.  

"I've missed you..." Marianne sobbed, "...so much." 

Her mother's embraced tightened, there was a warmth beneath the coldness of her skin. 

"Oh, my darling, I have missed you so much. I'm so sorry I could not see you grow up."  

Marianne never wanted this moment to end. For so long Marianne had grieved for her mother, after all her mother sacrificed herself to save young Marianne, throwing herself in front of her to act as a shield and dying as a result, becoming dust just like - 

"Bog." Marianne whimpered, her voice small. 

Bog died saving Marianne. 

Bog was dead and Roland had killed him.  

Then she had killed Roland.  

Didn't she?  

Marianne remembered the rage she felt but not much else, it all happened so fast, yet she had seen the blade, and the shimmering red that stained it. She could piece together what happened, but that did not explain where she was. 

"You destroyed the device Marianne." Her mother said, sensing her daughter's confusion.  

"You know about it?" Marianne asked, "How? I... I don't understand."  

Her mother let Marianne go from her hold and took her by the hand.  

"I have been watching you for a while Marianne, I am aware of the tribulations you have faced and will face. The device had become one with the Angel who used its power, it corrupted him and was fuelled by his want for power and his continuous greed. The blow you dealt caused the device to explode, however the Demon Lord's sacrifice opened up a part of you that has never been witnessed by any Angel. I believe that it was the true power of the High Arc Angel, fuelled by both loss and love - a pure balance - so when you used your sword, it too had that power and that is what destroyed the device."  

Marianne listened to her mother, trying to take it all in.  

"However, upon the device malfunctioning it emitted one final blow, which consumed its host and yourself." 

"Does that mean everyone else... Dawn... and Dad...?"  

"No harm came to anyone aside from the Angel who wielded the power falsely." 

A small fragment of relief filled Marianne's heart, but Roland still died due to her actions.  

Marianne let go of her mother's hand and took out the small canister from her pocket, she held it in her palm as she looked down at it. 

"It was still my sword that ended his life." Marianne said, not looking her mother in the eye. "I used this to kill someone. I just wanted to keep the balance, but I just ended up resorting to extreme measures because Roland..." Marianne bit down hard on her lip at the thought of Bog sacrificing himself for her. She thought about the last thing he said to her, and how she would never get to tell him how she felt. 

Her mother grabbed her shoulders and lifted up her face so their eyes could meet.

"Marianne, you have to understand that he would have passed regardless and in an extremely painful way. The device would have consumed him, burning him alive as the power would have been far too much for him to withstand."  

Marianne nodded, but still felt responsible. 

"You saved so many lives Marianne, he was unpredictable and extremely dangerous. Those earthquakes were felt here also, you saved not only the Mortal Plane but also all the others." 

After processing all this information, there was still something Marianne did not completely understand. 

"How did I survive?" Marianne asked hesitantly, but noticed the concerned look on her mother's face, "Or did I not?"  

She watched as her mother turned to the horned figure still awaiting patiently at the table. Something unspoken was exchanged in the way they made eye contact.  

"It is complicated." Her mother begun, "the raw power you gained enabled you to survive the blast, otherwise you would have been disintegrated in the explosion. But you are here after all, so in theory I believe you are both alive... and deceased." 

"Where  _is_  here?" Marianne inquired, more interested in her location then her state of living.  

As soon as she proposed the question the horned figure rose to its feet, it's movement sounding like dry branches being broken. As the Demon made his way around the table to meet them, Marianne noticed how tall he really was as well as the wings that trailed behind him. 

Odd, she thought, she could have sworn that Bog was the only Demon with wings.  

"You currently reside in the land of the departed souls." The demon said, his voice curling around the words as he spoke them.  

Marianne blinked at him, she had never heard of that name before. Heck, she didn't even know a place like this existed!  

"When a body dies, the soul necessarily does not. It is sent here, a resting place or as we like to view it – a spectating place."  

The thought rolled in Marianne's mind. Did this mean the others were here? 

"Roland died, is he here?"  

"He died both body and soul. The blast just shattered him." Her mother said.  

"And Bog?" Marianne asked. She knew this was false hope, she had seen what happened to Bog. It was foolish to cling onto the idea that he was alive in anyway, but she could not help herself.  

"What my son did was a very honourable thing. He acted out of true love and although his sacrifice aided in restoring order to the balance, it was simply not his time." 

"Wait -" Marianne looked at the Demon, looked at his wings. Of course, it all made sense! How could she of been so slow? 

"You're Bog's father?"  

The horned man nodded, closing his eyes as he did so. Marianne recalled Bog lost his father during the war, it was of no coincidence then Marianne thought, that both of their parents were here. 

"What did you mean by it was 'not his time'?"  

"You see Marianne," her mother began, "the land of departed souls is a place that cannot be entered by the living, but sometimes people arrive a little early."  

"And Bog is one of those people?" Marianne asked, her voice wavy.  

"Yes, and so are you." The deceased Demon lord stated. "As intriguing as all of this is, I am afraid it will have to wait. You must leave, you only have a small window of time here." 

"Leave?!" Marianne exclaimed, turning back to face her mother. Her heart lurched, she never thought she would be able to see her mother again, and yet it was made possible. Now she had to leave. She wasn't ready, she didn't understand everything. 

Her mother's wings and arms wrapped around her.  

"I don't understand everything." Marianne said, loud enough for only her mother to hear.  

"I know Marianne, but you can not stay here. This is not your world. Do you remember what I told you when I gave you that sword?"  

Marianne nodded. "We must live." 

"And so, you must do that my darling."  

"But I need you. Dawn needs you, Father..." 

"I do not have many regrets from my time living, apart from the fact I never got to see you and Dawn grow up. But, through hardships untold you and your sister have matured into two beautiful young Angels. I am so proud of you both. Your love for each other is what has kept you going, and that love will only continue to grow." Her mother wiped a stray tear away from Marianne's cheek. "As for your father, he knows that I will always love him. He has just been blinded by the war and you can fix that Marianne. You all have been so strong so far, and you will need that strength for what is coming."  

"What is comi-" Marianne had started to say but her mother kissed her on the forehead, as if she was saying goodbye, the goodbye she had never got to say. 

"Marianne, there is someone else who needs you now." Her mother pointed over Marianne's shoulder and she withdrew her wings. Marianne turned and gazed open mouthed at the spot where she had awoken.  

Particles were floating down from nowhere. They danced through the air, attaching on to one another before nestling on the ground. Marianne could only watch in wonder as Bog began forming before her eyes. 

He lay there still on the ground, the last few particles falling onto him.  

He was here. 

All of him was here. 

Marianne rushed forward, her heart barely contained in her chest. She fell down by his side and cradled him in her arms. The feeling of his chest rising and falling was enough to make her cry. 

She clutched so tightly onto him that she barely noticed the light growing brighter around them. She turned her head just in time to see her mother and Bog's father standing there – two causalities of war from opposite sides but somehow that did not make a difference. It was the proof that Marianne needed to make her believe she can bring peace to the Planes.  

The warm white light engulfed both Marianne and Bog and the last thing she heard was the soft voice of her mother.  

"Goodbye Marianne." 

 

*** 

 

 

Dawn stood on the high rooftop, which confused her greatly since moments ago she was walking on the streets below. 

"Huh, wait- what?" She said in confusion, taking in the other rooftops and the view that surrounded her.  

"We were just walking on the street, how are we here?!" Griselda remarked acting rather annoyed. 

Dawn looked over to the figures in front of her and realised who they were. 

Marianne looked angry, Bog was standing just behind her and their attention was directed at the person who stood in front of them. 

Dawn couldn't make out who it was at first, but then she realised she knew those locks anywhere.  

He had some nerve to come between Marianne and Boggy and threaten the balance. Dawn took a step forward, but Bog shouted at her to stay put.  

Things looked heated as Marianne had her sword drawn, words were exchanged and all Dawn could do was watch helplessly from the sides. It wasn't until someone next to her shouted that she was able to pull her eyes away.  

To her astonishment, her own father was standing right beside her. 

"Daddy?" She asked in confusion. Why was he here?  

Dawn's question was never answered as Bog was suddenly thrown across the rooftop. 

"Bog!" Griselda cried. Dawn could see the panic in her eyes and she too started to worry. 

Dawn watched as her sister grew furious and smashed her fist into Roland's face. 

Thank god those two never married, Dawn thought to herself. Soon all of this would be over, and everything could go back to normal- 

Roland staggered back, and it was until he stumbled slightly that Dawn could see Roland's true horrific appearance. His veins were prominent and an array of alien blues. His eyes were like a madman's and where Marianne had broken his nose, it started to heal. The sound of cracking bones realigning made Dawn feel nauseous.  

It was then Roland's chest started to spark, there was a loud crack and a thick bolt went straight for Marianne. 

"NO!" Dawn screamed, but her voice was lost amongst the piercing sound.  

The intense light caused her to squint and when she could open her eyes fully, Bog was laying in Marianne's arms.  

Dawn's hand went straight to her mouth.  

She felt sick. 

No, no, no. This wasn't happening. Boggy was going to get back on his feet. He had to! 

"My son." Griselda said, taking a step forward, her arm outstretched. But as she did so, Bog disintegrated into nothing. 

"MY SON." Griselda shrieked as she fell to the floor, sobbing hysterically. Stasia and Thang were by her side. They didn't touch her, they just let her grieve.  

Dawn had never seen anyone die before. 

She looked over to her sister, who stared blankly into the space Bog had once lay. 

Dawn was only a small infant when the Plane War took place, but she remembered hearing whispers when she was older about the tragedies that had occurred. Marianne never spoke about what happened and Dawn believed she did this to protect her from the truth. But Dawn was with Marianne most nights she had nightmares and her sister would call out in her sleep. It pained Dawn that there was nothing she could do, she did not even fully understand.  

That was until one night we heard the Angels talking. Dawn hid quietly and listened to what they were saying. They spoke of how bolts rained from the sky and how the High Arc Angel's wife and oldest daughter were cornered, and how she sacrificed herself for her child, dying and evaporating into ashes. 

Dawn's hand had covered her mouth, she had never known how her mother was killed, nor had she known what Marianne had been through. Dawn had to run away and hide her sobs after she heard the whispers of how a child was found in the rubble screaming, crying and desperately trying to collect all the ashes together.  

Dawn had never seen anyone die before, but Marianne had.  

Her sister needed her now. Dawn wasn't able to comfort her then, but now she could. She called out to her, but Marianne was now charging, sword raised at Roland.  

Dawn ran forward, she did not feel Sunny's hand reach out to stop her. 

All she could see was the sword plunge into Roland's chest, the blade crushing against the embedded metal and come through his back.  

Then there was the explosion.  

It flung Dawn back towards the group. She hit the ground and rolled. Her head was spinning and all she could make out was the high pitch ringing in her ears. 

Dawn gasped out loud, thankfully nothing hurt but she struggled to open her eyes. The first thing she saw was Sunny kneeling over her. She could feel the warmth of his hands as he supported her head. Panic turned into relief as she smiled up at him. Slowly she sat up, her father was by her feet looking at something. Dawn turned her head and stared in the direction everyone else was looking. 

Except there was nothing there. 

Nothing but scorch marks on the ground. 

"M-Marianne?!" Dawn called out, her voice raspy. 

"She's gone."  

Dawn stood with Sunny's aid. Her head was still ringing so maybe she had heard him wrong. 

"She can't -" Dawn started to say, but noticed how her father's eyes were full of tears.  

"No." Dawn whimpered, "No, she can't be-"  

Her father cradled her in his arms and they cried together. 

 

   
*** 

 

 

Bog had never given any thought about dying.  

Even when his father had died and Bog had to step up and take his place he never thought about it. 

Nor did he when he saw his fellow Demons suffering after the war and decided to make the radical move of moving into the Mortal Plane.  

Yet, here he was. 

He was not sure where here was exactly, but he was here nonetheless. 

Bog had to admit this was not what he was expecting, if he ever expected anything that is.  

But he was under the impression that when you were dead that was kind of it.  

Now he was just floating and he had not even opened his eyes yet. 

He listened, soft hums like distant chimes were all that could be heard. Yet, there was something different. Bog strained his ear to listen, and realised there was a soft whisper among the other sounds. The whisper died down but within moments it called out again, however it was impossible for Bog to make any sense of it. 

" _Bog._ " The whisper said louder this time, as if like a gasp. 

Bog slowly opened his eyes, he couldn't make sense of his surroundings. It was almost like he was drifting through the darkest night skies with small faint stars twinkling just out of his reach.  

" _Bog_." The whisper said once again, " _something's coming._ "  

"What's coming?" He called out, but his voice was nothing but a whisper in whatever abyss he was in.  

" _I_ _t_ _can_ _not_ _be stopped_." 

Bog was about to try and speak again when below him the floor opened, giving way to a warm, white light. He needed to know what was coming, but he was falling down into the light. He tried to reach out, but there was nothing to grab onto. As he fell, he could hear voices coming from below. The voices were clearer then the whispers he previously heard. 

One voice was louder than the others, and so familiar.  

"BOG!" 

 

 

*** 

 

 

His eyes darted open, and Marianne was the first thing he saw. 

"BOG!" She exclaimed and threw herself onto him, burying her face into his neck. 

"M... Marianne?"  

She pulled her face away and looked at him. Tears streamed down her red cheeks and her smile stretched from ear to ear. She was so beautiful. 

Marianne tried to speak, but she gave up and threw herself at Bog again. 

"I thought I- didn't I-" Bog hated to admit it, but he was so confused. 

Marianne pressed her face close to Bog's, noses touching. 

"We'll talk about it later, it's, er.. Kind of a lot to take in." 

"Fine by me." Bog said, notcing how Marianne had closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly. Her lips were inches away from his and suddenly-  

"MY PRECIOUS BOY!" Griselda screeched, surprising Marianne with a start so that she jerked upwards and fell over. 

"DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" She grabbed him in an embrace that was so tight Bog nearly lost his breath.  

Stasia and Thang were behind her, looking thoroughly relieved.   

Bog sat up on his elbows and looked over to Marianne, her father was helping her onto her feet and Dawn was fussing her, sorting out her hair and scolding her for scaring her.  

"I thought you were gone!" Dawn said, her eyes welling up. 

Marianne bopped her on the nose and hugged her, which caused Dawn to burst out in tears. Marianne ruffled her hair and promptingly gave her to Sunny.  

As Bog looked around him he realised that Roland was nowhere to be seen. He grew angry, if Roland was still around he needed to take him out, but he was calmed when his mother whispered in his ear. 

"He and the device are gone. Forget about it for now."  

Bog turned to his mother and nodded, if this was the celebration of their victory, so be it. 

Marianne walked over and helped Bog to his feet. Surprisingly he didn't have many if not any injuries. Which was odd considering he was dead moments ago. 

Marianne kept a hold of Bog's hand, she smiled up at him and he could not resist smiling back.  

"Marianne?" 

Bog and Marianne turned to see her father walking towards them apprehensively.  

"Father," Marianne said, as if she was pacing herself for what was about to come. "This is Bog." 

"We know of each other." Her father replied, eyeing Bog suspiciously as he did so. 

Bog huffed, he was about to make a comment when Dawn interrupted them. 

"Oh no you don't!" She exclaimed, hands waving dramatically. "I know you want what's best for us, but you need to understand what we want. If Marianne wants to be with Boggy - who just happens to be Lord of the Demons – then that’s fine! They make each other happy and they care about each other, you saw that with your own two eyes! Let them be together, just like how I want to be with Sunny."  

Sunny stood beside her and waved awkwardly. 

The High Arc Angel looked at both of his daughters, he stuttered, trying to respond but he gave up and hung his head in defeat.  

"Dad," Marianne said, letting go of Bog's hand and reaching for her fathers, "This hatred has gone on for long enough. Things need to change - there is no good side or bad side, there are just Angels and Demons doing their best for the humans." 

Her father sighed, and Bog joined in. "She is right Dagda, we have all suffered enough."  

"I saw how you sacrificed yourself for my daughter and how I wish I could have done the same for my wife." Dagda turned to Marianne, "You remind me of your mother so much, I miss her every day." He closed his eyes and exhaled, "I thought I hated the Demons because of what happened to her, but really, I just hated myself. She would have never wanted such animosity, not when we had once dreamed of peace. Maybe that is something you will be able to achieve my dear High Arc Angel." 

Marianne, who had been listening intently as her father spoke suddenly blinked, "Wait, what did you just call me?"  

Her father did not respond and simply took Marianne by both hands. He stretched out his aged wings, coloured like burnt umber and encouraged Marianne to do the same. Bog, along with the rest of the group took a step backwards to give Marianne some room.  

As she stretched out her wings, Bog thought to himself just at how amazing she was. He then noticed Dagda starting to glow a soft gold, his eyes turning white. The glow moved from Dagda to his daughter, first crawling over her arms and then engulfing her fully. Bog was confused about what was happening, but he knew neither of them was in any danger.  

As the glow surrounded Marianne, Bog noticed at how her wings grew and how the purple colouring in them became richer. Eventually the light faded and Dagda released Marianne's hands. His wings seemed softer now as they fell behind him, his skin paler then it was before. He leaned forward and kissed Marianne's forehead, then reached for his crown and placed in upon her head. 

Marianne smiled softly and embraced her father as Bog clapped and cheered along with the rest of the group. Dawn was practically squealing by this point. 

"You know we will have to do the ceremony again properly." Dagda stated, causing Marianne to moan. 

"Seriously?"  

"Marianne." He said sternly. 

"Ok, Ok."  

He affectionately placed a hand on her cheek, before gesturing towards Bog. Marianne turned, smiled and made her way over to him. 

"May I speak with you privately?" She asked coyly. 

"Of course, High Ark Angel." Bog smirked. 

"Oh don't do that. I definitely preferred you calling me tough girl."  

Bog mockingly held up his hands, causing Marianne to laugh before she flew upwards. Bog joined her, they swirled around each other, their wings slowly fluttering behind them. 

The sky was clear now, since the threat had come and passed. The people on the streets below had seemingly returned to their normal lives. 

"I wonder what they made of it all." Marianne said, looking down at the ground. 

"I'm sure they'll fabricate some story, something scientific to explain what happened here today." 

For a while they hovered in the air without speaking a word. Simply listening to the bird cries and the bustling sound from below. The sun was rising, its warm tones caressing the surrounding sky.  

"What did you want to talk to me about Marianne?" Bog asked. 

She turned to face him, the sunrise catching in her eyes and making the amber colouring glow. 

"You said before you..." She frowned, trying to find the words. "Well.. you told me how you felt." 

A knot twisted in Bog's stomach and the all too familiar blush crept onto his cheeks. 

"Aye, I did..."  

Marianne was silent as she looked back towards the rising sun, she turned back towards him and fluttered in closer.  

"Bog?" She asked again, her eyes looking up into his. 

"Yes Marianne?"  

"I should have told you sooner."  

"Told me what?"  

"That I love you."  

With that she reached up and pressed her lips against his. Her arms wrapped around his neck and in response Bog put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer towards him. Their kiss deepened as Bog stroked Marianne's wild hair with his clawed hand.  

Everything felt so perfect. 

Marianne pushed away a little, and smiled.  

"Oh, and something else before I forget." She said with a smirk. 

"What's that?"  

"You still owe me that drink."  

Bog rolled his eyes and kissed his Angel again.


	14. Epilogue

"Humanity may believe it has been around for eternity, although modern humans have only come into existence within the last 200,000 years. They continue to be blissfully unaware of the alternative planes that watch over and influence their actions. The light orientated Angel plane and the Demonic, dark based plane.

Once there was a feud that raged between the two sides, but due to the actions of two individuals it seems as if a time of peace has finally begun.

Since the device was evidently destroyed, I have been recording the events that have transpired, especially the aftermath and the effect it has had on those involved.

The humans remain blissfully unaware of our existence. Plum reported on how the human's information network stated that the earthquakes and other phenomena created by the device were in fact a result of climate change and freak weather. 

I also keep regular contact with the Demon Lord and the newly appointed High Arc Angel and as Plum keeps telling me, they are and I quote her, "Deeply in love." 

The pair travel here regularly, bringing new plans for their Planes as well as information with them. 

Young Marianne told me of what happened to her during her time in the 'land of departed souls'. She has asked many questions, but I am afraid I have only been able to pass on the knowledge of what I have read in ancient texts. For all that I know is that the realm she speaks of was nothing but a theory and a myth. Many speculated about what happened to our souls, but no solid evidence was produced. Until now of course. 

We also spoke of her survival during the blast and the newfound power she has attained. Marianne states that she wishes to use it to help rebuild the Demonic plane back to its once great stature. 

She also told me of her family, such as the positive changes in her father. For example, how he showed Marianne the collection of artefacts that he once discarded - including old scriptures belonging to me, gifted many, many years ago. 

From what I gather her sister is also doing remarkably well, along with her partner. It seems that the stigma held within the Angelic community is dying out, and other classes are free and encouraged to not only interact but also peruse romantic intentions with one another.

The two young Angels; Dawn and Sunny decided that they wished to peruse travelling, venturing around the Mortal Plane aiding others where ever they can and with the blessing of the High Arc Angel, they did just that.

As for their business; the Sunrise, it was given as an engagement gift to two previous employees. Marianne offered if I was ever in the Mortal Plane I should visit as "Pare bakes a mean lemon cheesecake." Initial I thought this combination strange, but it is a venture I will partake in. I have not ventured out into the Mortal Plane with a façade for some time, not since the night I found Plum.

Plum, eccentric and vivacious as ever is extremely excited about attending Marianne's coronation, to which I too have also received invitation. It has been an awful long time since any Demon was welcomed in the Angelic Plane, but if the balance is to be kept and remade stronger, this is a step in the right direction. 

The Demon Lord likewise to Marianne, often visits me. He brings an artefact of his father's along with a book every now and then for discussion. Bog is much like his father; Morass would be proud of him. However, he still has much to learn about his true potential. 

Morass's wife Griselda on the other hand is apparently living up to hers. It was a good choice to introduce Plum to her all those years ago. Since the Demon Lord will be rebuilding the Demonic Plane amongst other interests and responsibilities, it seems his mother will be running his business on the Mortal Plane. Apparently, it has resulted in a large success, but I do wish Plum would stop returning here when she has consumed extreme high levels of alcohol. She forgets she is still an Angel nonetheless and cannot hold beverages well.

Plum still shows her roots from time to time as to be expected of someone as mischievous of her nature. I heard of how she tricked one of Bog's henchpersons into consuming a love potion. It turns out however that fortunately there were no repercussions since the potion had no effect as they were already in love – they simply had not told anyone or each other.

From the stories Bog tells about his experience with passing over, he seems to have interacted with something or someone. The whisper, as he refers to it, tells him of a threat approaching. I have multiple theories, some I do not wish to even consider, however if the energy released from the device could cause such a rift as it did – there is a possibility that it could have attracted something. 

Something dangerous indeed.

For now, we shall not dwell as many good things have transpired. At present, the balance is stable and all is well. I am interested to see this development unfold, especially the one between the Demon Lord and the High Arc Angel.

But that is a story for a different time." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has stuck by and read the chapters as I posted them or for those reading this after completion a big thank you also!
> 
> I want to say that this is not the last of Demon Bog and Angel Marianne, there is something in the works (*cough* sequel and additional stories from Imp's POV *cough*) but you will just have to wait and see ;)
> 
> Thank you again and much love.


End file.
